PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is on the new adventure with his friends the digidestined to save thier world's from the darkness AshxSora, pikachuxBiyomon Xy version of Ash ketchum.
1. courage meets will

**Chapter 1**

 **Courage meets Will**

 **Hello everyone today I'm doing a next pokemon digimon fanfiction story but this one is going to show the season 1 versions of Digimon and an alternate story this is going to be a AshxSora now get ready to see chapter 1**

"Giga Blaster!" said MetalGreymon as he fires giga blaster and aims straight to Etemon

"Nooooo!" As the blast was huge as the digidestined watched the blast turned into the black hole

"You must not defeat me. I'm just to important to Dieeeeee..." that's Etemon's last words to the digidestined as he's been sucked to the black hole Tai is being sucked to the black hole along with MetalGreymon as he's holding Tai with his metal claw "Don't let go of me MetalGreymon! " said Tai as he and MetalGreymon are sucked in then the black hole disappeared

"Tai!" said All

"What happened to them?" said Tk

"Come back! " shouted Sora as it went all white then there's nice clear blue skies

"Oh..."

" Where am I? " said Tai as he sees people walking

"Who are all these people?" said Koromon as he too is seeing people like Tai as for him seeing this he believes and knows where's he at

"Koromon! I - I'm home." said Tai

"What happened? " said Koromon

"We must have been pull through some sort of dimensial opening between digiworld and this one. Wherever this one is. I bet that opening's the way I got to digiworld, But where are we now? They look like human beings. This looks like earth but is it really?" said Tai

"I don't know. I've never been to here before."said Koromon

"This can't be. I think we're in my hometown. " said Tai

"Tai I don't mean to cut the sightseeing short, But have you notice I'm not MetalGreymon anymore I'm Koromon. " said Koromon but Tai didn't hear a thing he said because he notice something isn't right about this world because he sees two boys at some kind of battle with strange creatures they're using

"Magmortar use flamethrower!" said the young boy

"Magmo. " said Magmortar as he fires flamethrower out of its cannon arm

"What are they Digimon Koromon? " said Tai

"No, I haven't seen them before?" said Koromon as the other young boy made his move

"Glalie dodge and use shadow ball. " said the young boy as Glalie dodged

"Gla." said Glalie as he fires shadow ball at Magmortar

"Quick use flamethrower once more. " As the Magmortar fires another flamethrower at Glalie but they both were hit as the smoke clears they're all Ko

"Return! " said All as they rreturned thier creatures to thier pokeballs then walked to each other

"Good battle your Glalie is great. "

" Thanks, your Magmortar is strong. " as the boys shaked hands till Tai wants to talk to them

" Hey! You two, do you know where are we at?" said Tai as the boys looked at him

" Seriously man, you're in Kanto. "

" Kanto?" said Tai confused

" Yeah, Kanto region is a home to the legendary Pokémon champion Ash Ketchum of pallet town. " said the boy but which Tai is more confused then realize something

" Wait a minute? I'm not home I'm in another world. Unbelievable this can't be real. " Thought Tai

"Hey! It's anybody home. " said the boy waving his hand

"Ah, right is thier any chance I'll see this Ash ketchum person. " said Tai as the two laughed at him Tai was wondering why thier laughing about

" Seriously kid, you and that pink pokemon will have a chance against Ash ketchum with his strongest pokemon he have. " as they say that but Koromon wasn't happy of what he said about him

"Hey! I'm not a pink thing. " yelled Koromon as they hear him talking

"Whoa it talks! "

" Hey! wanna trade. " as Tai heard that him and Koromon are running away from those two then they hide at the bush as they run pass them Tai then pops his head out

"it's clear." said Tai as him and Koromon are out of the bush till they see a trainer walking to them

" Hey! back away from Koromon redhead. " said Tai but that girl wasn't happy with him as she brings out a melon and hits him at the head.

"Cool it you creep, I just heard you want information to Ash Ketchum! " said the girl as Tai heard her say that "Sorry there, I'm despite to know where he lives. "said Tai as the girl forgives him

" Very well, you take that road to pallet town, that's where he lives. "said the girl as Tai thanked her and starts following the directions as they walked and walked till they see a house

"Is this the right place Tai. " said Koromon

" I guess so. "said Tai as he sees a young woman with a pokemon at the garden as Tai went to her " Excuse me ! miss, is this Ash Ketchum's house! " said Tai as the woman looked at him

" Yes he's my son. " said the woman reveal to be Deila Ash's mother as Tai tells her he wants to speak to him but till they heard the door opened

"It's okay Mom, I heard. " as a figure came out Tai saw it was a boy about his age with raven-hair, red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers too as the boy came to him as Tai is ready to speak

" Are you Ash Ketchum. " said Tai

" Yes, I am and what's your name. " said Ash

" I'm Tai Kamiya and it's going to be crazy but." As Tai was going to say a word till

" You're not from here." said Ash

" Yeah I'm not from Kanto, I just got there and..."

" No, you're not from my world. " said Ash as Tai was surprised of Ash knew.

" How did you know? " said Tai

" I noticed you and your partner came from that light when I was walking by the crowd. " said Ash

" No way you knew I'm a digimon. " said Koromon as Ash was confused about that part

" Digi - what? " said Ash

"Yeah that's what Koromon is and I heard you had pokemon. " said Tai as Ash nodded as he called his friend by a whistle Then a small yyellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks and a thunder shape tail came to him " this is pikachu Tai and Koromon. " said Ash then he turns to pikachu

" Pikachu meet Tai and his digimon Koromon. " said Ash as pikachu waved to them

" Pika " said pikachu

" Hi there pikachu." Said Koromon

" He's your strongest member of the team . " laughed Tai as pikachu heard him laughing he's not very happy with him

" Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he thunderbolt at Tai as he's screaming in pain as the thunderbolt stopped Tai's hair went afro style

"You shouldn't say that to pikachu " laughed Ash as Tai got up and realize Ash invited him in and tries out Deila's food but to Ash he never seen him so hungry before "Something tells me he hasn't been eating for days or months. " Thought Ash

"Pika " said pikachu As tthey're done eating Ash is going to ask Tai some questions

"Okay Tai, I may have invited you in, but I want answers how did you got into my world and I want the truth. " said Ash as Tai realize Ash maybe kind but he doesn't trust him as Tai knows he have to tell him the truth

"Okay, I'm a digidestined from my world but I got sucked in to the digiworld when me and my friends received the digivices. " said Tai as he showed Ash his Digivice and realize he's telling the truth " I apologies here Tai it's just I don't trust others that were hiding something. " said Ash as Tai continue about his adventure with his friends and they're collecting the crests to help thier Digimon Digivolve further then him and Koromon end up here

"So you're partner is what you called a digimon from another world. " said Ash was amazed of Tai's story as he sees him laying at his couch

"Yeah, Ash and it's great to know about your world as well but if you excuse me I'm resting on the couch just a minute. " said Tai resting at his couch with Ash, pikachu and Koromon sweatdropped till

" Unbelievable weather conditions around the world have weather experts puzzled. There is still no rainfall in Jhoto, and all whole tower is heating up as a results of drought. " as Tai and Ash saw Meramon and saw seadramon at the hoenn region, and fridgemon at sinnoh.

" What are they doing here, could somebody please tell me what's going on here? The digimon are cclearly on the TV screen, but the reporter hasn't mentioned them . said Tai as Ash looks at them in the TV

"Because they're invisible to the naked eye. " said Ash as Tai was surprised of Ash can see digimon

"Huh? Are you saying you can see them, too Ash! " said Tai as Ash knew that he has to tell him about how he can see Digimon

"Yes Tai, after my successful journey of being a pokemon master and returned home, I've been having dreams of what believe that somethings going to happen in the future. But I've hear a voice coming from the light talking to me saying to me "Ash, you must fulfill your destiny to save the both worlds from the darkness within. " then I saw a device I'm holding I believe it's a digivice like yours except it's a different model with a big M on it till the voice told me that I'll be meeting new friends along the way. " said Ash as Tai was thinking what dose Ash's dreams mean but then Tai heard his Digivice

" My Digivice has activated itself. "said Tai

" Pika pi " said pikachu as Ash and Tai saw a kid in the computer and Tai knows who he is

" Can you hear me? We - - danger."

" Izzy? "

" They know it isn't - - Tai whatever you may be, don't come back here."

" I can't just leave you guys there. Izzy. I have to come back. I could be your only chance."

" Digimonsters - - total Chaos, "

"Izzy! Izzy!"

"While we're here safe at Ash's world, my friends are in trouble. " as Tai looks at his Digivice

" What now?"

" I don't know Koromon, I just don't know. Three worlds are in danger, and I can't do a thing about it. " said Tai as Ash and pikachu walked to him with his hand on his shoulder then Tai looks at him

"Tai, we're gonna find a way to the digiworld! " said Ash as Tai was surprised of his courage of jjoining him with his pokemon

"Ash, you can't it'll be suicide to let you come with me and Koromon. " said Tai as Ash looked at him seriously

"Tai, Izzy ' s message is in my dreams as will as a warning about something will happen to both our world's. I believe that light choose me for a reason that I'm going to save them all, that's my destiny never let my friends and family died,eespecially new friends like you! " said Ash then Tai knew what Ash mean as he smiled

" Then let's do this Ash. " said Tai

" Count me in "said Koromon

" Pika " said pikachu

But they heard a sound coming from the ocean as they went out and they saw a digimon appeared out of nowhere

" Oh, no tyrannomon! "

" It seems you know everything about them. " said Ash as they see tyrannomon fires a fireball at the building

"This is not good Tai! " as Tai's running going to stop Tyrannomon as Ash brings out a pokeball with his head down "My choice is made for a reason. " Thought Ash as he's running to Tai but as they got there Tyrannomon was gone as Tai looked at Ash " Ash we've got to find a way to digiworld together!" said Tai as Ash nodded

" then let's go! " said Ash

Then they saw Dorimogemon came out of nowhere as they follow him he too have disappeared as well " No way! Maybe this is a dream. " said Tai as Ash looked at him with a annoyed look "you idiot! If this is a dream we'll see digimon hurting everyone in my world. " said Ash as Tai looked at him knowing that's true

"Pika " said pikachu as Ash realized they see a ogre digimon at the streets so did Koromon

" Ogremon! " said Koromon as Tai looked at him too just standing here but as he saw Ash,pikachu, Tai and Koromon he have attacked them then Tai brings out his Digivice then Koromon started to glow

" Koromon digivolve to Agumon. " said Agumon as Ash sees him for a first time of digivolve from the digivice so amazed he was but they saw the dimensial rift

"Hurry, Agumon! " said Tai as Ash have no choice but brings out his pokeball and Greninja appeared

" Greninja help Agumon you too pikachu! " said Ash as Pikachu and Greninja are helping Agumon they have injured him but Ogremon is never giving up so easy "I guess we need more power. " said Ash as Tai sees him and Greninja glowing then he sees Greninja's new look but looks just like Ash

" How did he do that? " said Tai as he sees him in action

"Ash Greninja use water shruiken and pikachu use thunderbolt! " said Ash as the two used thier attacks and Agumon used pepper breath and took out Ogremon

"Ash your Greninja, it's amazing! " said Tai as Ash smiled then they see a light look just like the one that came to Tai and his friends at summer camp but landed to Ash's hand and revealed to be a digivice that Ash saw in his dream Tai couldn't believe it at all.

"Ash, that's the digivice from your dream. " said Tai as they looked at the rift the looked at each other with a smile

" Let's do this Tai." said Ash as Tai was thinking about it

" I don't know Ash, what if I fail them already. " said Tai as Ash smiled

" Nonsense Tai, Don't give up till it's over! " said Ash as they're ready to go in the rift and Tai with more courage what Ash give him as their adventure begins.

 **Now that's it and get ready for the next chapter of what's going on in the digiworld**

 **Review**


	2. Demidevimon and master digivolve

**Chapter 2**

 **Helping a friend**

 **Hello everyone today again here's the next chapter of PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure and there's going to be a brother friendship between Ash and Tk**

"Agumon, we're back in business. Now we're gonna decide what are next move is. " said Tai as he, and Ash, pikachu and Agumon are in the dessert to the digiworld

"Well we have to find our friends then we have to make sure you and the guys will come home safely. " said Agumon but which lead a problem to Tai now that Ash is in the digiworld they'll have to find a way to get him back to his world

"Ash, it would seem that once we succeed of our task then we'll have to find a way to get you back to your world." said Tai he felt guilty of bringing Ash here now that the rift is gone but Ash smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder

"Don't blame yourself Tai, where there's a new journey there always a way for me to return to my world. " said Ash then Tai smiled realize that he never have a friend like Ash always supported others ,helps them as well then pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder agreed with Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Thanks Ash! " said Tai as they give each other a high five knowing that they're a team now

"So, where would we start? " said Agumon

" We'll just have to follow where the road takes us. " said Ash as he points his finger to the path to follow as they follow that path as they walked and walked but the sandstorm is getting worse for the trio as they continue forward

"Where is everybody? " said Agumon as the sandstorm clears

"Great, some welcome home ." said Tai

"This is right where we left them Ash. But where could they have gone?"said Agumon as both Ash's and Tai's Digivices are beeping realize one of Tai's friends aren't far

"Well looks like somebody's around 'Cause I'm getting a reading of thier digivice. Hmm okay, I've got a lock north northwest just a couple of clicks. " said Tai

Then let's follow it to north northwest. " said Ash as Tai nodded and followed the signal

"Very impressive you two really sound like you know what you're doing." said Agumon

"I just watch a lot of TV. " said Tai as Ash was laughing about Tai's knowledge as Tai lookedat him wants to know what's he laughing next time about him

"What's so funny now Ash?" said Tai now Ashstops laughing then looks at Tai

" It's just you said you just watch lot of TV, I just travel to other regions and learn fast of being stronger andgot what it takes to be a true pokemon trainer. Manwhat a kid you are. " said Ash using Iris's catchphrase

" Come on Ash, I'm more experience of the digiworld you have to Beware of that is " said Tai as they're followingthe signal to the forest just then pikachu spotted something as leaped off of Ash as they follow him he then stops

"Pika " said pikachu as they look and Tai knows who he is

" It's Tokomon. " said Tai

"Tokomon! " said Agumon as they ran to him and picked him up

"Hey! What Happened little guy? are you alright. " said Tai as Tokomon opened his eyes

"Not exactly. You look like Tai. You are Tai! You're alive " said Tokomon

"Yeap, the last time I checked. " said Tai

"I'll bet a black gear digimon got you, right? " said Agumon

" it was something simple like that, I wouldn't feel so bad. " said Tokomon

"Where is everybody? Where's Tk? " said Tai

"He's probably off with his new friend. " said Tokomon till he sees Ash and pikachu are with Tai and Agumon

"Tai who's your friend? " said Tokomon as he's looking at Ash and pikachu

"That's Ash ketchum he's from another world. " said Tai as Tokomon hears other world with the creatures he didn't know of he's little scared of him but Ash came to him

"Hey! I know you're afraid of me that I'm from the other but to tell you the truth. I have no experience with your world as well. " said Ash as Tokomon realizethat he's friendly then pikachu walkedto him then those two are starting to get along as Ash ask him what happened when Tai's gone at his world

" Well, you are gone an awful long time. " said Tokomon

( Flashback )

" We looked high and low for you. I did most of the low part. " Said tTokomon as everyone is at the dessert with the fire going

" It's no use. We're practically lost ourselves. " Said Matt

" I've been lost ever since I got here. " said Mimi

" What about Gennai? Maybe he can help us find them. " said izzy

" Yeah, where do we find Gennai? I think one wild-goose chase is enough. " said Joe

" This is the most depressing campout ever. " said Mimi as they're all tired and decided to sleep

" Won't Tk be upset? " said Biyomon

" Maybe, but he'll be safer here. " said Sora as Tokomon opened his eyes

" We're going off to find our own don't wake everyone. " said Sora

" We'll see you later, Tokomon. " said Biyomon

"That's how it started first Sora left, then we all went in search of Sora. Then someone said we'd cover more ground if we split up. So Izzy and tentomon went one way, and Joe and Gomamon went another, and pretty soon only Matt, Tk, Gabumon and me were left. " said Tokomon

"Why did everybody go away? When you're lost, you're supposed to stay together. " said Tk

"We had different ideas of what was the best thing to do, Tk we've looked everywhere. If they were in this area, we would have found them. " said Matt

"We could've missed something. We got to keep searching. Come on, Matt, if we hurry we can still catch up- -"

"Hey, it's hopeless, all right? We've already done everything thing we could! " Yelled Matt as Tk was crying

"Oh, come on, Don't cry I didn't mean it. Don't worry wherever Agumon and Tai are, I'm sure they're perfectly all right. " said Matt

"Really, Matt?any minute they'll be coming back." said Tk

" And they'll presents with them. " said Matt

" Oh, wow you think so?"

" I hope you're right. I'm sure miss my friends. " said Tk

"I knew Matt was kidding Tk about the presents, but that didn't matter because just then." said Tokomon as they sees something

"Oh,look Matt is it real? Everybody's going to love this place! said Tk looking at the carnival

" But Matt didn't seem too excited. It was like there was something on his mind that he couldn't stop thinking about "

Look at this no lines! Actually there are no people here at all. Maybe they forgot to tell us that they're closed. " said Tk

"So Tk, are you sure you'll be all right. " said Matt

" I'll be fine don't worry about me."said Tk

That's my big little bro." said Matt patted his head

"You'll be back pretty soon, right?" said Tk

" Right, I'm going to look around really check this place out. I'll be back in a couple of hours." said Matt

" Tokomon.,you're responsible for looking after him. Okay." said Gabumon

"Sure. " said Tokomon as Matt and Gabumon are on the swan boat paddle away

" Don't worry. We'll be waiting right here. " said Tk

" Great, and remember, it's a amusement park, so, like amuse yourself. See you soon!" said Matt but Tk's face turn from happy to sad while Tokomon was getting the fruit

"Hours went by, and still no Matt. " as Tk was waiting for him hours after the the dock but still no sign of him

" He'll come back, Tk. " said Tokomon

" I wonder what's keeping them. " said Tk

" You've gotta eat something." said Tokomon

" Should've come back by now."

We waited at the park for almost a week. Tk spent the whole time staring out at the water, except when he just couldn't stay awake anymore."as Tk's asleep so did Tokomon

" He waited and waited. "

" He's coming. Any minute now I'll see his boat out there . As he's crying

"Don't cry again. "

" He's gone! I just know it! He's gone away like all the others! He said he'd be back in a couple of hours! " said Tk as he continues crying

"Now don't give up hope." said Tokomon

"Hey, what's all the squawking about? Demidevimon's the name mind if I drop in?" said Demidevimon

"Demidevimon? I've heard about you." said Tokomon

"Oh, great I'm flattered. "

"Don't be nothing I heard was good."

"Okay, I admit I used to be a wise guy, but that's only 'Cause I was working for Etemon. But now he's kaput thanks to you guys. "

"You seen my brother out there?"

" You've come to the right digimon . let me see what I can do. Be back at the flash. "

(End flashback )

" Then what happened? " said Ash as Tokomon told them that Demidevimon have said to Tk that Matt doesn't want him and he wants to be his friend but Tokomon don't trust him as those two got into the fight and abandon him along with the digivice and the crest as Ash and Tai couldn't believe it

"You see Tai, we go away for a couple of days and everything falls apart. " said Agumon

" First let's see what Tk is up to. Then we'll look for the others."

"I agreed with you, not to mention I'll give that Demidevimon a piece of my mind. " said Ash as Tokomon is leading them to the amusement park "That's the place?" said Tai as they look at the amusement park " Yeah, Tk's somewhere in there with that fake phony." said Tokomon

" We're having some fun now,Huh? Come on Tk, I'll bet I can spit farther than you" said Demidevimon

"Tokomon's awful small to be all on his own. said Tk

"Forgot about him, will you? " as they're heading to the rides all of the sudden Tk spotted Tai, Agumon and Tokomon as they're happy to be reunited as he sees Ash and pikachu with them

"Tai,who's he? " said Tk as Tai looked at Ash and pikachu then looked back at Tk " Tk meet Ash ketchum he's my new friend I met in the other world and this is his pokemon pikachu his best friend. " said Tai as Ash walks to him

"Nice to meet you Tk " said Ash as Tk notice he's giving him a handshake means he's friendly

"Nice to meet you Ash. " said Tk then he sees pikachu walked to him rubbing his cheek to his face made Tk fill with laughter

"You're so cute pikachu " said Tk as Demidevimon sees them a problem but the only problem he have was Ash and Pikachu will be more trouble than ever "with them around I won't succeed the mission. I'll get rid of those two after them. " Thought Demidevimon as he looks at Tai, Agumon and Tokomon as he's flying around and see the gazimon

"Hey, what would Etemon say if he saw you two lounging around like that? "

Ete-who? "

" Who's that. "

"What do you know? The famous mushrooms of forgetfulness. " as Demidevimon grabs them and fly off to the location as Tk told them that the others don't want him around but Ash have helped cheered him up

"Tk, deep down I know your brother never hates you or don't need you around, but if you come along with us we can find them and your friends okay." said Ash as Tk was thinking about Ash as a older brother to him and his talk cheered him up

"Thanks Ash, look it's Demidevimon." said Tk as they look at him

" That's him?"

"I have a bad feeling about him now? " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" welcome back Tokomon how have you been? "

" Okay, what did Matt really say to you? " said Agumon

"Cool it, just who are you guys anyways "lied Demidevimon as he already saw them

" We're friends of Tk's real friends. "

" Hey where's your other friends. " said Demidevimon but they're getting suspecious of how he knew Ash and pikachu

"We didn't told you about Ash?" said Tai

"Oh, it's probably my imagination, but it's been a long day wouldn't you like to eat mushrooms." said Demidevimon as he pass him the mushrooms then hey wonder where's Ash anyway. Ash was sighted over to the forest getting the few with pikachu "the digiworld is a great place and paradise. " Thought Ash as he looks at his Digivice " but I'm still wondering about those dreams I have, but I have nothing to worry I'll find the answer soon. " said Ash as him and pikachu saw those mushrooms in the field

"Pika chuu. " said pikachu means he wants to eat them as he pick one up then he sees Agumon out of the bathroom but found weird

" This world is so different I see. "said Ash but as he looked at the sign that said "Beware of the mushrooms of forgetfulness they will take your memories away" as Ash stops pikachu now knowing that the mushrooms are bad new including Demidevimon but as he's going to warn his friends Sora and Biyomon were looking at them

"He knows Tai and Agumon! " said Biyomon

"Yeah, but who is he and he's kind a cute! " said Sora as Biyomon heard her say that then they follow them as Ash spots Agumon which knew about the mushrooms of forgetfulness as they're going to warn thier friends as Tai and tk are going to eat them till

"Don't eat the mushrooms! " said Ash and Agumon as the three grabbed the mushrooms away

" You don't see him eating. " said Agumon

"Yeah, he's trying to take away your memories." said Ash as they realize he's lying to them all along as he's going to fight as Tokomon is Going to fight back then Tk's digivice is starting to glow " Tokomon digivolve to patamon." said patamon as they're fighting but Demidevimon is going to finish patamon off till "Pika chuu! " said pikachu as he thunderbolt at Demidevimon " Aaah! " Screamed Demidevimon as he looked at pikachu

"You little rat, I'll get rid of you first. " as Demidevimon ambushed him and Patamon and got hurt as Ash can't stand seeing him getting hurt

"Hey! back away from pikachu and patamon, you tried to saprate Tai's friends but you'll never destroy thier will of friendship. " said Ash as they see his Digivice is glowing which was Tk and patamon's first time of seeing Ash's digivice but Demidevimon knew what it is

"No, it can't be. I must grabbed it before something will happen. " but he's too late as Ash and pikachu are glowing

"Digimon, Ash master digivolve to! " said Ash as pikachu form into the light and hits him then a sphere came Ash is starting to change into a humanoid pikachu then armor appeared as the sphere breaks the figure appeared "

"Voltachu. " said Voltachu as they see him but shocked Demidevimon

"No, he master digivolve with a pokemon! " Said Demidevimon

"Ash is that you? " said Tai

(Digi analysis )

" Yes, I'm Voltachu as Ash I master digivolve from pikachu my powers are extremely powerful, my volt blast will destroy my enemies. " said Voltachu

"Teamwork, Voltachu. " said patamon

" I agreed with you patamon " said Voltachu as they're going to fight back

"Boom bubble. " said patamon as he fires a direct hit at Demidevimon

" hey! can we settle a truths. " said Demidevimon

"I'll give you one ugly, Volt blast. " said Voltachu as he fires at Demidevimon sending him flying to the lake as Tai, Agumon and Tk run to them

"You're awesome Voltachu! " said Tk as Voltachu change back to Ash and pikachu

" Whoa, did we just changed pikachu ?" said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Wow Ash the way you master digivolve that's amazing. " said Tai as Ash realized his Digivice is more powerful he ever imagined as they see Tk and patamon apologies to each other and are friends once again as for Demidevimon " I was close so close." said Demidevimon then he sees the skies turn red "uh - oh, now I'm in for it. " Then the flock of bats appeared and formed to a figure "forgive me, o terrible one. I've failed the crest of hope has regained it's light, the legendary master Digivice is found, I'll work overtime and on Sundays, too." said Demidevimon

As they're all set and ready to find the others as Tai wants to ask Ash something " Hey Ash, the way you master digivolve how did you did that. " said Tai as Ash was thinking then remembered

"I believe it had something to do when I see how Demidevimon tried to destroy you guys and going to steal the crests, and how I feel my heart was strong of its will. " said Ash as Tai understand his strong will with others "hey Ash, I want to say is your the only best friend I ever had, what you say best friends. " said Tai as he brings his hand up then Ash smiled

"Best friends! " said Ash as they high five each other

"Hey guys, let's get going and find our friends and with you along our side Ash we can defend the digiworld together! " said Tk as Ash smiled at his new friends "you bet, once we stick together not even Demidevimon or any other digimon will stop us." said Ash as pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder then they're on the road again

 **Now that's it and now get ready for how the restaurant went into the disaster in the next chapter**

 **Review**


	3. Weregarurmon and Talonspirit

**Chapter 3**

 **Weregarurmon's and Talonspirit ' s diner**

 **Hello everyone today again here's the next chapter of PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure**

"Where are we, Matt? don't tell me we're lost again. " said Gabumon talking to Matt

" Okay, I won't, but just take a look at that ridge up there." said Matt

" Where? Hey, other digimon." said Gabumon looking at other digimon

"I say we follow them wherever they're going and hope they're not lost, too." as they followed them

" Huh. Now that's weird, " as they saw a restaurant in the middle of nowhere

"A restaurant in the middle of nowhere?" said Matt

" The perfect location for hungry digimon. " said Gabumon as they went inside and see those three are ordering thier food till they heard that familiar voice " OKAY, okay, I got it. " said Joe as he's working at the restaurant but one thing they notice was that vegimon threw Gomamon out

"Gomamon, are you okay? " said Gabumon as Gomamon see them

"Gabumon and Matt! Is Joe ever going to be happy to see you two."

"Hey Matt! " said Joe

"Hey, Joe, where have you been and what are you doing here? " Said Matt

"Well you see I. .." said Joe

" You left, and then Mimi and izzy disappeared, then Tk and I were left alone."said Matt

" I know, well, it started when we all went our saprate ways to look for Tai. I wasn't lost." said Joe as his flashback began

I definitely knew where I wasn't but I just didn't know exactly where I was. "

"You're lost, aren't you?

"Why did you sneak up on me? Who are you?"

"Just a friend, I saw some other humans just like you nearby.

"You say you saw my friends? Which way?"

" This way, but we got to hurry before we lose them." As Joe was following Demidevimon " I was sure he was leading the wrong way, but, it's not like I knew my way around. We ended up at this restaurant, which at the time was good because we were starving. " said joe

"Boy, I wish my mom cooked that good." said Joe

" Delicious. " said Gomamon

"And now the bill. " said Vegimon

"Oh of course. This should be enough. " said Joe giving him the money

"What are you, some kind of comedian, pal?"

" Huh? "

" here you go, vegimon." said numemon as he gives him the tip

"Dollar bills?"

" What did you expect? "

" Well, I was, um... All I have are Digi - dollars. "

"Some play money is all you have? So, what I'm hearing is you actually thought I'd let you eat without paying"

"And now he's making you cook the food to pay him back." said Matt

" When I'm not doing dishes or scrubbing toilets. "

"Hey! I'm not getting richer with you chitchat ting! Dish up that stew. "

"Okay, all right, quite yelling or you're going to make me spill all over my pants. "

"About time. Who are those jokers?" As he's looking at Matt and Gabumon

"We're friends of Joe and Gomamon. "

" Well whoopy- do and good for you. " as he eats it then spits it out

"It's disgusting, I can't give that to my customers! "

" Uh, but."

" Now, you'll work an extra day. For the ingredients you wasted. " as when they're talking ahead something was flying at the sky looks like a red bird flying around but is going back to the same direction where there's Ash,pikachu, Tai, Agumon, Tk and patamon are sitting at the picnic table in the middle of nowhere but Ash in the other was cooking for his friends which Tai, Agumon, Tk and patamon were surprised of Ash's cooking as he passes them the food.

"Wow Ash,you're good of cooking and pokemon trainer at once. " said Tai with his eyes watering

"You should give us the recipes how did you made some good food. "said Tk as Ash smiled at his friend

"I learned them from my three friends Brock, Cilan and Clemont. " said Ash as he mentioned his friends at the journey he had with them

"Did you miss your world Ash." said Patamon as Ash was thinking about it he did miss his home world with his mother, friends as well " Yeah I do miss home, but no need to worry once my adventure ends I'll return home. " said Ash as they agreed with till they see the bird flying to them

"Hey! Ash talonflame's back!" shouted Tk as talonflame landed and talks to Ash

" I see Talonflame said he sees two boys and thier digimon at the restaurant in the middle of nowhere? " said Ash as Tai and Tk knew it's thier friends as they finish eating Ash told Talonflame to lead the way as they follow him but things weren't good in that restaurant at all now Matt is going to work in that restaurant as welll but there's something suspecious going on with that manager as he walks in then Demidevimon has appeared inside the restaurant "Demidevimon. I didn't know you were coming. " but he pays him the loot as that egg sure is a bad one

" I take it you have another job for me to do."

"The new boy you mustn't let him leave here. "

"Well do I'll make sure he must not leave. "

"One more thing too?"

" what's that another job I heard. "

"Look for the troublemaker that's bringing them together, he's wearing a red cap and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail and he's holding something we want to destroy. " as Demidevimon knew that his master wants him to eliminate Ash with his master digivice

"Perhaps you can pay me extra. " said Digitamamon as Demidevimon throws him a extra

"No wonder you're a bad egg with greed. " As for the trio as they continue walking to the location they need as they walked and walked

" What's that sound? "

" My Digivice is going off again. " said Tai as Ash knew his is doing the same as welll

" I think we're on the right track guys." said Ash as they're walking they see the restaurant as Talonflame told Ash

"Thanks talonflame return. " said Ash as he returns talonflame into the pokeball as they went in and see Gomamon and Gabumon are cleaning the floors

"Gomamon. Gabumon. " as those two look and see them

" Tai. "

" Tk. "

"My brother must be here, too

"And joe's here too right ."

" Yeah, he's here but.

" What's wrong? "

" Joe can tell you about it."

" Joe."

" Tai, I'm so glad to see you guys." But don't break anything.

"Sure but what are you doing here? "

" Joe, it's great to see you, but where's Matt? " said Tk

" Oh, um, Matt's round back. "

"Matt "

"So what are you doing here? " as joe's going to explain to him everything what happened as Ash was at the door hearing everything and that's going to be a problem if Joe and Matt are staying there won't be a chance for them to be a team "we gonna do something pikachu " said Ash as pikachu thought of a idea if they get Digi - money from the digimon by serving the food they made which made Ash confused

"Why buddy?" said Ash as pikachu points at the numemon eating the leftovers they have

"Hey you! Your food is delicious I'll pay you if you make some more. " said the numemon as he gives Ash the money then Ash agreed what pikachu's plan will work "if we make more money out of the food we make, I'll get Joe out of here with Matt. " said Ash as Matt was laying on the grass till he sees

"Oh, Tk. "

"I thought i'd never see you again. " said Tk

"I'm great now we're together again. " said Tk

" So, where's Tai? "

" Hey Matt! "

"Alright there you are. "

"Seems like something weird's going on around here. "

" Yeah. You could say we got ourselves into some hot water."

"Oh, a cooking show. "

"I'm really sorry I didn't come back and keep my promise to get you, Tk. "

"That's alright I'm sure you would have if you could have. "

"Anyhow, you're here and that's what counts. "

" No, what counts is that we get out of this weirdo place. " and quick."

" What run away."

"Of course run away. I don't see any guards around here. "

" I don't want to. "

" Why not?"

" I leave when I'm ready. Anyway I am not going anywhere with Joe. "

" He doesn't want to work together. He only cares about himself. "

"How dare you say that Matt. And we're all friends here."

"What friends who the guy that wrecks everything to keep me here cooking rice till I'm a old geezer?"

"Hey, back off."

"What about you, big shot? The one that got us all saprate. "

"Matt, stop yelling! Are you glad I'm. "

"Be quite, Tk! " But they notice that vegimon came with some bag of money with him

" Hey you you're free to go you two. "

" What!" said Matt, Gabumon, Joe and Gomamon

"But I didn't pay you. " said Joe

"Don't bother someone bail you out with your friends here. "

" Wait, who bail them out? " said Tai

" some raven-hair kid with a red cap, zigzag scars, blue jacket with a white line, and he has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail too! " said Vegimon as Taiand tk knew who bailed them out as Ash appeared from behind them

"That would be me. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Ash,pikachu " said Tk

"Who?" said Matt, Gabumon, Joe and Gomamon seeing Ash for the first time as Tai looked at them

" He's our new friend." said Tai as Digitamamon appeared in the bad mood

" I know you, you're that kid who took my customers with that food and ruining our business. And you weren't planning to bailed them out would you that would make me very angry. " said Digitamamon

" Hey! I don't like your attitude overgrown size fossil egg. " said Ash but he sure made Digitamamon more angry till

"Yes, that made would be a very bad idea. "

"Hey, isn't that. .."

"Him again. "

"Demidevimon "

"It's the evil digimon we met before. "

" You lied! "

" You lied to me to get me to come here, and you're wrecking everything. "

"I thought I smell a rat, a ugly one with wings. " said Ash

" Pika " but that made Demidevimon very angry at him

"You'll regret for calling me that. But first you have ssomething that is for the master and it's your digivice. " said Demidevimon as Ash looked at his Digivice

"You're not getting my Digivice and we're going to teach you a lesson. " said Ash

" That's right Ash." said Tai

" pepper breath. "

"Pikachu thunderbolt that rat!" said Ash

" Pika chuu! " said pikachuas he thunderbolt at Demidevimon " Aaah alright I'm out a here. " said Demidevimon as he flew off

"After him guys. "

"How honest you pay me so you can let your friends go. "

"You're a thief! " said Ash and Matt

"Wise guy ha, then I'll send you and your rodent to the moon! " said Digitamamon as they see him grow huge as he's charging him then they dodge him

"You want to leave you'll have to beat me first. "

"We accept you're challenge chum. " said Ash as he looks at Matt " Matt, we need to work together on this on. " Said Ash as Matt looks at Ash he didn't know him at first but he agreed with him of teaming up as his Digivice was glowing

" Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. " said Garurumon then Ash sees him for the first time of digivolve to champion then brings out his pokeball

" Talonflame we need your help. " said Ash as Talonflame appeared as Matt sees how Ash bring Talonflame out "No way what kind of digidestined is he, I'll ask him answers till we end this. " Thought Matt as Garurumon is charging for Digitamamon " blue Blaster!" said Garurumon then it's Ash's turn

"Talonflame flame charge. " said Ash

As the two attack but Digitamamon dodged Blue Blaster by being shield with his shell

"His shell is closed so the attacks have no affect. " said Gomamon

"No look at Talonflame's attack. " said Tk as they see his shell has cracked a little

"You'll pay for that." Then charges at them

" Garurumon! " said Matt

" Talonflame! " said Ash

" Matt, Ash! " as they look and see Tk was caught from Vegimon

" Call off your beast! "

" That's going to far and I had it. " said Joe as he's going to save Tk with pikachu helping

" Hey put down my little buddy you overgrown vegetable garden!" said Ash as he sees pikachu came to save him

"Pika chuu. " said pikachu as he swings his iron tail at vegimon with joe's help but the two we're caught when Tk was free.

" Joe, pikachu they're caught. " said Tk

" That's right, without your rodent you won't master digivolve with him. " said Demidevimon as he's waiting for this moment to see pikachu going to be history

"Matt, you were right you always said we'll all have to work together to get out of this mess. "

"We gonna help them. " said Tk

"Tell your friend I'm a very tempered digimon. " said Vegimon

"Oh man after I accused and yell at him he still risked himself for Tk, and Ash him and pikachu helped us just for Tai and tk as a true friend. " said Matt then Ash placed his hand on his shoulder

" We can't quit Matt, you we could beat them. " said Ash as Matt was thinking more

"Yeah, he's right but I can't beat them all I need Tai,Tk,Sora,Izzy, Mimi, Joe and now I've made a new friend Ash. Together we're strong. " said Matt talking to Ash

"That's right we can beat them. " said Ash Then MMatt's crest is glowing and they see Garurumon is digivolving "Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurmon. " as they see him digivolve but Digitamamon is going to use his attack on him Weregarurmon is holding the attack but not for long. " he can't hold on much longer. " said Matt then Ash was gritting is teeth "but we're not going Down because our friendship is stronger. " then they see Ash's Digivice is glowing again so was him along with Talonflame

"Ash is glowing what's going on? " said Matt

" He's master digivolving Matt " said Tk

" Oh,no this is bad, there's no telling who's he going to change to. " said Demidevimon

"Digimon "

"Ash master digivolve to! " said Ash as Talonflame formed into a glow of light just like pikachu and went inside Ash then a sphere came Ash is starting to change into a humanoid Talonflame but with a Greek armor with a wings on his back then a bow and arrows appeared with him " Talonspirit! " said Talonspirit as they see Ash in the new form with Talonflame

" Wow Ash, you have a new form! " said Tk

(Digi analysis )

" I'm Talonspirit, as Ash I've master digivolve with the powers of Talonflame my spirit is a strongest in my heart, my ancient flame will strike my enemies. " said Talonspirit

"Coming up one scramble egg. " said Matt

" You, your little dog and a bird don't frighten me. NNightmare syndrome! " said Digitamamon as he fires Nightmare syndrome at the Two as Weregarurmon is holding on

"Impossible. "

" That's just a beginning you little poacher. "

" Mega claw " said Weregarurmon as he send Digitamamon to the air

" I'll sunny side that egg, Ancient flame!" said Talonspirit as he fires his arrow of flames at Digitamamon and was blasting off as a twink appeared in the sky.

" They beat Digitamamon! "

" ay yi yi! Time for me to fly for real. " as Demidevimon went flying away

" Well he's gone. "

" Put Joe and pikachu down vegimon. "

" Unless you want to be salad." as vegimon ran off

" Yay! Wow, that was so cool, Matt. You're the awesomest big brother. " said Tk as Matt apologies to Joe and they forgive each other as Talonspirit change back to Ash and Talonflame as pikachu jumped on him then Matt and Joe asked him about where did Ash come from as Tai explain everything to them

" Whoa, you're a pokemon trainer from an other world awesome! " said Matt starting to like Ash already when he helped Tai to get the team back together

"Interesting how you master digivolve with your pikachu and talonflame which form into Voltachu and Talonspirit how is that possible for a human to digivolve with pokemon? " said Matt but back with Demidevimon talking to his master was still unknown in the darkness "myotismon, one of the humans got the crest of friendship glow and called Weregarurmon and the trainer have master digivolve again into Talonspirit. "

" What!"

" I tried, but "

" Perhaps your brain is too small for this job. " said myotismon

"You rotten digimon and Ash ketchum with your pokemon, you'll pay for this."

As the others explain about everything is linked between the three world's and they're going to fix it and explain about Ash's dreams and nd his Digivice as they're going to split up to find thier other friends but Tai and Joe have one problem with the swan boat.

" Sorry Ash, there's no room for you. " said Tai

" How could you fit. " said Joe as Ash brings out his pokeball

" Don't worry about it Charizard come out. " said Ash As Charizard came out of his pokeball with the four surprised

" Wow Ash your charizard is awesome. " said Matt

" Ash are you sure you won't come with us. " said Tk as he's sad about him not coming with him as Ash smiled and give him an pokephone

"Here you guys can call us with this I told professor Oak where I'm going and gives me extra three the two is for each of you. " said Ash as he gives the second one to Tai as they waved goodbye and they left to find thier other friends

 **Now that's it and now getready for when they meet Mimi**

 **Review**


	4. Warsceptile hurricane

**Chapter 4**

 **Princess karaoke and warsceptile**

 **Hello everyone today again here's the next chapter of PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure**

"Hey, what's wrong you guys? Can you make this boat go any faster! " said Agumon

"What are you doing trying to help." said Joe as him and Tai were pushing the padals

" Watch out for icebergs. " said Agumon

"We'd gladly trade places with you . " said Gomamon

" Unfortunately our legs won't reach the pedals. " said Agumon and Gomamon

"If Ash Should've ask us to ride on his charizard. We wouldn't keep pushing! " said Tai was frustrated about doing this

"Let's not forget he's more faster than we are." said Joe then they have spotted Ash waiting for them at the castle

"Wow, the palace is huge. " said Joe as they looked at the palace

"And way up there. As if my legs weren't tired already " said Tai as he looked at Ash

"Any chance of someone lives here Ash." said Tai

"We may not know if it's abandon, booby traps or being haunted by a chance. " said Ash which got Joe worried about Ash's words

"Like you have to say haunted Ash. " said Joe as Tai looked at hisDigivice

"But there's no doubt about it. That is Mimi, so up we go." said Tai as they're walking up the stairs all except for Ash was tired of the stairs and they want to know why Ash is not so tired as they are as they already reach the Door

"How do they get the mail?" said Joe as they hear shouting inside the palace

" Is this the palace? " said Tai as they went in

" It's some kind of a meeting. " Joe

"Seems like it's both to me. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as they look at the gekomon and otamamon are shouting about some princess that they hear about

"Uh, hello? Can you help us? We're looking for someone. " Said Gomamon

"About time you got here. Where's the hot fudge sundae we ordered for the princess? "

" That's not us!" said Ash, pikachu, Tai, Agumon, Joe and Gomamon

" Then you must be delivering her bacon Chilli cheeseburger with fries and milkshake. "

"That's not us either. "

"Of course not they're delivering the garden fresh salad with low fat dressing without dessert. "

" We'd like to ask the question. If you don't mind. " but those gekomon were shouting like crazy as they see Ash was going out the door

"Where are you going? " said Tai

"I'll head out and see if I can find your friend at the other side of the palace " said Ash but he was stopped by the gekomon when they blocked the door

"Excuse will you let me through I'm just helping my friends to find a girl in a hat?" said Ash

"Pika" said pikachu

"The princess really cares about is that the Pika dot dress she ordered. " then they keep hearing them saying the stuff this princess is ordering like crazy

"It sounds to me that princess of thier is really picky. " said Joe

"She sounds kind of spoiled if you ask me."

"Here she comes! AAH! " said both

"Presenting her highness the princess. " as they said while Ash is looking around inside the palace

" Cool, we're going to get to meet the princess." but as the princess was coming the four regonized her

"Huh? It's Mimi " said both

"Oh, bummer Ohh. "

"What a surprise. "

"You're telling me what are you doing up there? "

" What do you think? I'm being a princess, of course."

" So you're the spoiled princess we've been hearing about. " said Agumon

"We Should've known it was Mimi. " said Both

"Don't call me Mimi anymore. That's princess now." As Ash and pikachu are looking around they decided to go back meeting with the others as he left Demidevimon was talking to his master myotismon

" Don't you worry o mighty wickedness this time we can't fail. "

" We? You better not fail. "

"It's in the bag piece of cake."

"Is the plan working at the palace? "

"The gekomon are spoiling her rotten and she's eating it up. "

"And you make sure the trainer must not master digivolve with a other pokemon or our plans will be ruined. "

" Don't worry o terrible one we'll make sure that we'll see extinction of Ash Ketchum's legacy for good. "

"Well, the important thing is that now you're all right. " Said Joe

" Yeah that's for sure. Well let's get a move on. " Said Tai

"No way! " said Mimi

"Right you want to change first we'll wait. " said Joe as explained to them that she's staying as the princess and of course as she's cut off because she heard palmon was talking to someone "really you're from another world. " said Palmon as Ash nodded " That's true I've met your friend Tai when he came to my world. " said Ash as Mimi is going to Ash more angry " Excuse what are you doing talking to Palmon. " said Mimi as Ash turned around then Mimi paused as a few hours she tackled him by hugging almost suffocating him

"Oh my aren't you cute. " said Mimi as Tai and Joe saw what's going on "hey! Stop it Mimi you're going to suffocate him now let go. " said Tai as he's pulling Mimi and joe's pulling Ash as they now saprate Mimi from their friend "Are you OK Ash " said Joe as Ash is breathing for air " Yeah, thanks Joe, Alright now we've got to a wrong foot there I'm Ash ketchum and you must be thier friend Mimi " said Ash

"That's princess to you. Sorry I almost suffocating you is just you're to cute for a boy. " said Mimi as Joe walked to Tai

" Something tells me that Ash is lucky with girls on his journey Tai " said Joe

" Yeah I wonder what's his secret. " said Tai

" Yes I get that alot. and now we get to meet now let's go! " said Ash

" No I'm not going." said Mimi

" Huh?"

"Why would I leave I am a princess here. So I might as well live large and in charge. "

" You must be kidding. "

"No way. Take a look around. I've got a nice bed, pretty clothes, and food it's like having a birthday every day. And you want me to give this up? I don't think so. " said Mimi

" ah great, now we won't leave. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Okay that's enough this is no time for playing games. Both of you change out of those dumb clothes and let's get out of here. " said Tai but got Mimi angry

"I am not playing a game Tai. I'm staying you can go anytime except for Ash " said Mimi as Ash heard that he came to Mimi

" I've wish to accept the offer Mimi but I'm not staying my world's in danger if you don't make a decesion to yourself, if you choose the wrong path with your crest then your wrong. " said Ash as he's leaving to the door

"That's kind words to him but I guess I was wrong about him too. " said Mimi as she told the geckomon to throw them out then explain to them about how Demidevimon came to them which they believe Mimi will sing and awakened thier leader shogomon was sleeping all his life but they tried to confess Mimi to sing so they can awaken him but let's say her spoiled attitude have gotten to far as Tai was thinking if they can sing but as they singed Ash in the other hand has his ears covered so did pikachu because thier singing is worse than fighting team rocket at his world and fighting evil digimon in the digiworld

"You guys are terrible. " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"Okay wise guy, how you come up and sing. " said Tai as Ash heard Tai say that

"I can't sing guys. " said Ash

" You don't? " said both as Ash nodded then they walked to him

" come on Ash it's like riding a bike of course you're going to sing. " said Joe

"Well, I don't know Joe if I can do it. " said Ash

"Forget about that I got a idea " said Tai as they're going the geckomon and otamamon stopped Ash

"Wait we want to show you something along with your digivice. " said Geckomon as Ash was shocked about they knew about his Digivice " how did you know about my digivice? " said Ash as they took him to the history gallery and points at the person looks just like him but with a Greninja "That's the first human that came here with pokemon his name is auran ketchum your ancestor. " said the geckomon as Ash sees his ancestor in the painting "He's been a guardian of the digiworld for years and he even can master digivolve with his Greninja into ShogunGreninja a powerful pokemon/digimon that never be defeated. " said Otamamon as Ash was thinking what if those dreams he had are showing him the path of his destiny but till Ash got a call from Tai

"Yes, Tai. " said Ash as he heard what happened

"You got thrown to the dungeon. " said Ash as he hung up

" OK that's it this has gone to far for Mimi " said Ash as he's going to have a talk with Mimi

" No, it's not polite for me to yell at the girl. " said Ash as he remembered the person that he has a crush on at sinnoh but he sure made his mistake of leaving her at sinnoh then seen each other again at unova till they go thier saprate ways again "Why I'm being so stupid I should've say something to her " said Ash as he's at the wall then punches it with extreme force.

But as for Mimi she's asleep but is having nightmares of devimon and Etemon were aftering her but she sees Geckomon and otamamon she ask him for help but they don't because she'll didn't sing for them then they disappeared as Mimi sees them coming closer to her Tai,Agumon, Joe,Gomamon and palmon she ask them for help but they abandon her for being mean so did palmon as they went closer then went black

"Oh, won't anybody help me? Please palmon, don't leave me! "

"Hey. Hey." As she sees Sora

"Do you realize what your dream was trying to tell you, Mimi "

"I'm sorry I'm really am. "

" Well, then you know what you have to do. To make things right. " said Sora as mimi's crest is glowing but she sees Sora is gone as Ash and pikachu hears it behind the door then smile " I guess I'm not needed. " said Ash as him and pikachu left then he decided to see his ancestor painting at the gallery then looks at his Digivice

" My own ancestor protect the digiworld after all these years. But what's the connection with this digivice and what's it's origin. " said Ash till he heard singing at the concert as he sees Mimi was singing for them after all but one thing he doesn't like about what's going to happen as Lord Shogomon was awaken in the bad mood " man I thought Snorlax is a only one being grumpy. " said Ash as he brings his pokeball out

"I was having such a sleep which one of you clowns woke me up? Or should I just squish all of you?" said Shogomon as he's trying to squish them as they're running away from them then see a blur appeared then strikes at him it was Sceptile who Ash brought out then used leaf blade at him " what won't you pick on somebody your size. " said Ash as he and sceptile are fighting him as Mimi sees his courage and will of helping his friends as sceptile was using leaf blade which gives Ash time to master digivolve but

"Perhaps you like this." As he's singing as sceptile is getting closer but as he fires his attack at sceptile then him and Ash got collapsed by the rubble

" NASH! " Said both as Mimi sees what happened believe he's dead then her and palmon forgive each other as she grabs the microphone

"Hey, you, how about some gratitude? I sang you out of your 300 year nap."

"All that racket it was you. " as shogomon was going for Mimi thanks to Greymon and ikkakumon help just in time but the sing of his took them out but just then Ash came out of the rubble not injured but not very happy with him

"aAlright no more Mr . nice guy you tried to hurt my friends for what they just want you be awakened from 300 years and I believe I'll have to teach you a lesson. " said Ash as his Digivice was glowing again as he's glowing with Sceptile as they see it which made Mimi shocked

"What's going on? " said Mimi

"He's master digivolving Mimi " said Joe

"Digimon "

"Ash master digivolve to! " said Ash as he's glowing and sceptile have form into a light and went inside Ash then a sphere came Ash is starting to change into a humanoid Sceptile with two leaf swords attached on his arms and armor all over him then a sceptile tail form as a war hammer "Warsceptile. " said Warsceptile as he appeared appeared along with MetalGreymon as Shogomon saw the new form and so did the others

"That can't be Ash right. " said Mimi

(Digi analysis )

"I'm warsceptile as Ash I master digivolve from sceptile my war hammer is invisible to battle my leaf hurricane will strike my enemies. " said Warsceptile as him and MetalGreymon send him flying

"Yeah go get him you two. " said

"Tai

"Giga Blaster! " said MetalGreymon

"My turn leaf hurricane! " said Warsceptile as thier attacks hit him then shogomon was ko in the rubble as the digimon and Ash changed back to normal

"He deserved to hear that last flat note. " as the others laughing as they look at Ash and pikachu "Ash, I didn't know you can what you call master digivolve. " said Mimi as Ash scratch his head

"Well, I wish I knew about my family line but why choose me and my pokemon to come to the digiworld there's gonna be a connection. " said Ash but the geckomon and otamamon came to him " you should come with us we believe there's one clue you need to know. " As they followed them they see a symbol but looks like a purple star with lightning at each sides

"Is that the crest . " said Joe points at the symbol

" Not just the ordinary crest, it's the legendary crest of will " said Geckomon

" the legendary crest of will " said Tai

"Yes the crest of Will is a powerful legendary crest that's been made with Ash's digivice legends said the crest has a power to legendary digivolve into the legend level but the legendary crest was lost hidden somewhere it was never seen again. " said Otamamon as Ash, pikachu, Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and palmon realize now then Ash then remembered what Demidevimon said

"That is why Demidevimon wants my digivice for " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" That's right if whoevers behind this wants to find the legendary crest and destroy it with you digivice. " said tai

"If they destroy the legendary crest of will then. " said Mimi

"They'll take over yours and the digiworld including my world. " said Ash as he was smiling then looks at his new friends knowing what to do

" Guys first you must reunited with your friends then once that's done I'll be off to find the legendary crest of will on my own. " said Ash as the digidestined heard what he said as Tai looked at him

"No Ash, you can't leave on your own. you're my best friend and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be back at the digiworld " said Tai

"Yes, and if you weren't with Tai we wouldn't be together. " said Joe

"That's true Ash please stay with us you're part of the team too. " said Mimi as Ash was thinking about it knew that they're right then smile

"You're right guys but we need to reunite first then go find the legendary crest of will like I said Don't give up till it's over! " said Ash as they're ready to leave Ash was on his charizard once again as the others are on the boat as they leave things weren't well for Demidevimon

"You said you know what was in store for you. Now they knew about the legendary crest of will ."

" I didn't really mean that I knew knew if it's much trouble, could I bother you for the glass of water? "

 **Now that's it and now Ash and the digidestined meets myotismon for the first time in the next chapter**

 **Review**


	5. MagnaCharizard burns!

**Chapter 4**

 **Sora ' s crest of love and rise of MagnaCharizard**

 **Hello everyone today again here's the next chapter of PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure**

"Because of Demidevimon tricks, Tai's friends became saprated. Once we caught wind of that blowhard, they were able to find each other, except for thier friend Sora. " Said Ash as he's flying around with Charizard while Tai, Agumon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi and palmon are in the boat as they reach land

" Okay, we're here." said Tai as he's exhausted of the pushing

"Ooh, I'm tired. " said Joe

"Come on Mimi get off your throne. " said Tai

"Ha, I would exactly call this a throne. " said Mimi as Ash landed on the ground

"How about we just get going and meet up with the others you guys. " said Ash as they agreed with the trainer/Digidestined of his words

"You heard him guys let's get going so we can reunite with our friends. " said koromon

" Guys, over here! " said Matt as they look and see Matt, Tk, patamon, Izzy and two small digimon walking to them

"Hey, it's Matt. " said Joe as they run to them

" It's been so long since I've seen you. My you shrunk. " said Palmon

"Don't rub it in. " Said both as Tk was running to Ash happy to see him again

"Ash,it's great to run to you again. " said Tk

"Great to be reunited again. " said Ash as Izzy was walking to him and pikachu

"You must be Ash Matt and tk told me about I'm Izzy nice to meet you. " said Izzy as Ash accept his introducing himself

"Great to meet you izzy and this is my pokemon pikachu " said Ash as pikachu give him a peace sign

" Pika " said pikachu

"Unbelievable an pokemon trainer and his pokemon from another world it's great to see you and how your digivice can make master digivolve into two pokemon/digimon hybrids. " said Izzy as Ash was going to tell him one thing

"Uh, make that three izzy " said Ash as Matt, Tk and Izzy were shocked of what he said

" Three master digivolves of pokemon/digimon hybrids! " said Matt

" My that digivice is strong. " said Izzy as they hear Tk's stomach grumbling

"Hey,Ash you won't mind of cooking dinner for us. " said Tk as Ash's eyes were closed and smiled

"Well you just came to the right trainer with the enough ingredients I got from my world and items. "said Ash as the other digidestined heard Ash can cook and looked at Tai and tk

"You said Ash can cook and you didn't told us. " Matt

"Man we shouldn't ask Ash for food instead of finding some " Joe

"Is it true Ash can cook, Ahh will it be great if you have Ash as my future husband. " said Mimi imagining married Ash and have children but till Tai interupted her

"Mimi how can Ash be your future, you just met him you know. " said Tai

"That's true you know " Said Gomamon

"Don't interupt my imagination you two." Said Mimi as Ash was getting annoyed of thier argument till he put the end of it

"Look guys, if you want to eat maybe you can help me out too that includes you Mimi " said Ash as they hear the word work but Matt doesn't want him to make the rice back at restaurant "Relax Matt you can help me by setting up the dishes including the pokemon food for my pokemon. " said Ash as Matt was calm down as they see Ash brings out his pokeballs

"Alright come on out. " said Ash as he throws them into the air then five of his pokemon came out was Greninja, Sceptile, Charizard, Talonflame and Gliscor as they see his pokemon for the first time

"Wow Ash you have the best pokemon I've ever seen. " said Tk looking at them

"Yeah you can say that About Ash's Greninja he's special. " said Tai as they were confused of what he said about Greninja as they'll talk about later as they eat as they're going to eat till they heard Matt's digivice is going off

"Sora's close, All I know is we've got to find her quick. " said Matt

" IIt's almost like we're playing tag with her." said Tai

"Come on the signal points this way. " said izzy as they're following the signal when Tai looks at Ash

" Ash you won't mind of staying here get dinner going will ya. " shouted Tai as they left as Ash looked at him

"Tai Kamiya get back here you son of the Bisharp . " said Ash as they already left "uh that digidestined is so stubborn as a tauros " said Ash at the castle near the darkest mountains Demidevimon was been torture and beaten as he's thrown at the stairs from his master

"Because of your stupidity, all of my plans have failed. " said Myotismon appeared from the shadows

" Forgive my mistakes master myotismon. I beg of you."

"Courage, hope friendship. The children's crests are beginning to glow one by one and what's worse the trainer's master digivice made him master digivolve to three hybrids. " said Myotismon

"Everyone makes mistakes. Remember disco? Besides sir not all the children's crests have begun to glow yet. That girl has the crest of love, and it's still not glowing, thanks to me . Anyway according to my schedule, she'll be meeting up with the other children very soon along with the trainer you can destroy him and his pokemon so he can't master digivolve. " Said Demidevimon

"You think you can? If you fail me again my bats will have a new chew toy you!" As myotismon have returned to his castle

"Ha ha ha. I hate bats. Including that little rodent who thunderbolt me. " said Demidevimon

" Sora!" said Matt

"Sora, where are you? " said Tk

"Why don't we go back and eat some of Ash's cooking which I didn't have a chance to try for the night, or better yet, for the next couple of weeks my feet are killing me, and I'm starving. " said Joe but something is odd as Tai looked at his Digivice again

"Wait guys, Sora is heading past us and she's going straight for Ash's direction. " said Tai as they realize he's right as they look at thier digivices

"Let's go back. " said Matt

"About time too. " said Joe as they're going back as for Ash he's got the food done just waiting for his friends "Man I'm starting to think that Tai and the others are way too far. " said Ash as pikachu agreed with him till he heard something moving at the bush

"Pika " said pikachu as electricity coming from his cheeks knowing there's trouble as Ash looked at bush

"Alright, who Gose there come out or I'll use my pokemon. " said Ash as the bush moved and he sees Sora coming out with Biyomon

"Easy I come in peace, I just want to talkto you that's all. " said Sora as Ash notice she's one of Tai's friends alright because she's with a digimon as he was smiling

"Come sit if you want Sora " said Ash as Sora came to the table and sits at the picnic table and ask him something

"How did you know my name, I didn't introduced myself to you. " said Sora as Ash knew she's lying to him

"Don't try to lie, you were watching me and pikachu when we see those blasted mushrooms of forgetfulness caused by that rat with wings Demidevimon " said Ash as Sora couldn't believe of he knows about her already

"Forgive me of my behavior, but I'm just trying to get away from my friends for thier own safety. " said Sora

"Running away from your troubles doesn't solve anything Sora " said Ash as Sora was going to eat her food so did Biyomon as she taste it she likes it

" Wow Ash, you're good of cooking and are you and your pokemon are from the other world. " said Sora as Ash nodded till

"Hey Sora " said Tai as him and the others are coming to her as Mimi and Joe sees the food and they're sitting eating which means they also enjoy Ash's cooking already as his pokemon are eating the pokemon food but they also see how Ash is eating all of his food nonstop as they seen him

" man see how Ash eats guys. " said Tai

"I'll say hes like a garbage disposal. " Said Joe as Matt looks at Sora

"So, why were you running away? "

"Sora dose this mean you don't like us anymore. " said Tk

"No, of course not." said Sora

" Then what's wrong? "

" Sora why don't you tell them including Ash " said Biyomon

" Okay, it happened the night that Biyomon and I left camp try and find Tai " as Her and Biyomon were walking "someone's coming. " said Biyomon as Sora looked "I saw a strange digimon. He looked like a bowling ball with wings,and he was talking to someone in a giant bubble. "said Sora's

"Could you hear? What he's saying? " Said Tk

"Yeah I think I heard talking about our crests and Ash's Digivice. "

"What about them? " said Tai

"He was saying that each of our crests has its own special meaning. For example, Tai yours is the crest of courage. "

" the crest of courage? Huh? "

(Flashback )

"Gather your courage. " Said Agumon as Tai is going to touch the electric fence

" That's right, and then the crest is starting to glow." said Tai

(End flashback )

"The crest you have, Matt, is the crest of friendship. "

"Friendship. "

" And mine?"

"Yours is special, Tk it's the crest of hope."

" All right. I hope we can get back home. " said Tk till Ash pats his with laughter

" I don't believe that's how it works little buddy. Once you believe in yourself you'll find your way home. " said Ash as Tk nodded of his words

" Pika " said pikachu

"Izzy's crest is the crest of knowledge. "

"Joe's is the crest of reliability. "

" And Mimi's is the crest of sincerity. "

" And finally mine, mine crest is the crest of love. "

" Wow, the crest of love,that's just perfect for you Sora. " said Tai

"No, it's not you're wrong! Don't say that it's not like me at all. "

"But, Sora, it is like you. You're always thinking of everyone else. "

" No way! I don't care what happens to everyone else the truth is, you don't know the first thing about me. So back off. " as Ash sees this then stomps his foot on the ground as they looked at him

"QUIET ALL OF YOU! !. " said Ash as they look at him they never seen Ash so angry for the first time " now listen Sora, look you said you don't know the first thing about you, so you don't know the first thing about me as well you just want to throw away your own friends just because you don't care what happens to them. You helped your friends because you cared about them just as your crest did, you haven't discovered it's power yet then you plan to abandon it I'll be going and stand watch for the night and I already got the fire going for you. " said Ash as him and pikachu walked off as they watched them walking

"Wow, I've never seen him angry before. " said Mimi

"Yeah, he must've have troubles as well on his journeys. " said Joe as Sora sees how Ash said those words could it be true those words as she's following his tracks and sees him at the hill lying on the grass looking at the view of the digiworld then she's walking to him

"Hey Ash, mind if I sit with you and talk. " said Sora as Ash looks at her then he nodded his head then Sora sits on the grass with him then begins to talk

" hey Ash, sorry the way I acted at my friends. I just want to say your right about everything. " said Sora

" it's alright I see you have troubles of your life at your world. " said Ash as Sora's thinking of telling Ash what's gotten in to her in the first place

"Ash is just that my crest it won't glow." as She's looking at her crest

"Huh?"

"It's because I don't have any love. " as Ash looks at her

" You love your friends, don't you Sora? "

" the Digimon thought I was funny, too Ash?"

(Sora's memories )

"Is your name by any chance Demidevimon? "

" It sure is, and you're one of those kids the digidestined. Tell me something. Did you hear about the crests?"

"Yes, in fact, I did."

" Oh, yeah,you're that kid Sora. The crest of love. "

" Why are you laughing about that? "

"You just think you're so hot, but guess what. You'll never be able to make the crest glow, never!"

(End memories )

" No Sora he's wrong . " said Ash as Sora looks at him " Demidevimon doesn't know the powers of the crests you just haven't seen the true power of the crest of love. I shown my love to my mother, my pokemon and My friends one thing was they're more than friends and pokemon." said Ash as Sora's going to ask him something " Ash, what did you see in them more as?" said Sora as Ash smiled then he's going to answer " Family! And it seems you haven't seen how your mother shows love to you like my mother. " said Ash as Sora was shocked that he knows her secret " How did you know about that? " said Sora " just a lucky guess. " said Ash as he's walking again to scout around then Sora remembered she's on the Junior scout team her family owned a flower shop it was her mother's life.

" "please mom, I got to go to the soccer match. The girls are counting on me"

" Don't talk so loud, dear. The flowers are very sensitive. "

"But this match is to win the title. "

" Sora, you can't go with your knee injured like that."

" But, mom, my leg's fine."

" I'm sorry. You can't go. Sit down. We need to talk. I want you to stop playing soccer and come to work at the flower shop after school."

" Do what? I won't stop playing to work with smelly old flowers. "

" I can't believe a daughter of mine would act this way. My decision is final."

" Why can't you understand me?" She walked around for hours. She found herself at the soccer field. But the just finished Sora learned her team lost the game 6 to 3 her teammates were so depressed that they didn't notice her when they went by her . Sora felt like she had let them down, like it was all her fault. As Sora's memories have ended she then almost realize what Ash meant she's going back to her friends to sleep except for Ash who's doing night shift to make sure that no digimon won't come to thier location as Ash was thinking about where to start now that the team are together again

"Alright, now that Tai got the digidestined together now there's one task that need to be done was to find the legendary crest of will but where to start I wonder. " said Ash as he's looking at his Digivice " and also I need answers where you come from and why my ancestor Auran ketchum was chosen. " said Ash as he's going back to his post till he heard a sound coming from the camp

"Crimson lightning! " as Ash sees myotismon for the first time have used crimson lightning at Greymon, ikkakumon, kabuterimon, Garurumon, and togemon as Ash is ready for action " Sceptile leaf blade! " said Ash as Sceptile used Leaf blade and strikes myotismon but a critical hit as he felt pain when he sees Ash

"That's him o terrible one that's the trainer that has the digivice. " said Demidevimon as Myotismon looked at him

"So it's true, there is a pokemon trainer in the digiworld was chosen by a powerful digivice. " said Myotismon as Ash looked at him

"Sorry do I know you?" said Ash

" Pika "

" You're going to meet him. He's Lord myotismon. " said Demidevimon flying around

"So you're the one that wants the legendary crest of will " said Ash as Sora, Matt, Tk and Izzy were confused of what Ash said

" What's he talking about Tai? " said Sora

" And what's the legendary crest of will? " said Matt

"Oh, they didn't told you, your new friend learns about the legendary crest of will with your friends, Demidevimon you take care of the digidestined and I'll handle this pest with his pokemon " said Myotismon as Tk is going to say something to him " Ash will kick your but with master digivolve myotismon! " said Tk as Sora hears master digivolve

"Don't be so sure of that. Crimson lightning! " said Myotismon as Ash was ready to master digivolve till that attack hit pikachu, Talonflame and sceptile leaving Ash helpless "now no pokemon no master digivolve. " said Myotismon as he sees Ash smirked

"Perhaps you didn't know much about me, Greninja are you ready. " said Ash as Greninja nodded and he changes into Ash Greninja as the digidestined except for Tai, Myotismon and Demidevimon saw how Greninja changed "Did Greninja just transform. " said Tk as he looks at him " and he looks just like Ash " said Joe as Tai smiled " like I said Greninja is special. " said Tai

"Ay yi yi! Time for me to run, just remember I don't fight Greninja that changes. " as Demidevimon coward off As myotismon looked at Ash and Ash Greninja as if he saw it before "I knew it your the decedent of Auran ketchum the first human that came to the digiworld with a Greninja " said Myotismon as Ash smirked again with Greninja and Charizard "so you do know my ancestor. " said Ash " yes I thought I wiped out his family line now I'll do it again. " as Myotismon was charging to him as Ash Greninja fights back as myotismon felt every injury in him but he used Grisly wing at them and hits at the trees

"Ash! " Said both as Sora saw Ash was hurt with his two pokemon that made her realize something " he saved us I always thought my mom was thinking about her flower shop, but she was worried about me getting hurt. " said Sora as Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon as she's fighting him but myotismon hits her and then Sora said she loves Birdramon till her crest started to glow " Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon! " said Garudamon as he fights back but needs more help till they see Ash was up with Ash Greninja and Charizard

"All right Myotismon you just messed with the wrong trainer, there's no way your going to destroy my will, my courage, my friendship with my friends and also you're not going to find the legendary crest of will when I'm around! " As Ash's digivice is starting to glow then him and charizard are glowing as well

"Impossible? ! " said Myotismon

"What's going on? " said Sora

"He's master digivolving Tai! " said Izzy

" Yes he is " said Tai

"Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions, Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Ash master digivolve to! " said Ash as he's glowing with Charizard turned into a light and went inside Ash then a sphere came Ash is starting to change into a humanoid charizard with gold armor and the charizard's head was metal andcomes with red hair and wings appeared and goes down to form a Cape "master digivolve " as flames were fired at the sky " MagnaCharizard! " Said MagnaCharizard as they see Ash as MagnaCharizard and Myotismon couldn't believe it

" Four master digivolve forms that's impossible. " said Myotismon

"Is that really Ash? " said Sora

(Digi analysis )

"I'm MagnaCharizard as Ash I master digivolve from charizard my Flames in my heart is invisible to my will my flame force will strike my enemies. " said MagnaCharizard himand Garudamon are ready to fight myotismon

"Yeah go get him you two. " said Tk

"Ah, why is it now the crest of love glows and an other pokemon made Ash master digivolve just as I was about to claim victory? "

"We'll protect you and our friends Sora." Said MagnaCharizard as they're to fight Myotismon

" Let's finish this MagnaCharizard. " said Garudamon

"Right. " said MagnaCharizard

" Wing blade! "

"My turn flame force ! " said MagnaCharizard thier attacks are going for myotismon

" (growls) Grisly wing! " as the attack was aiming for the attacks but wasn't strong enough

"I did not anticipate such strength. " As the light "come on, everybody climb on. " said Garudamon as the digidestined climb on as pikachu, Ash Greninja, Sceptile, Talonflame and Gliscor was on MagnaCharizard "time to check out the camp. " said MagnaCharizard as they flew to safety as Myotismon sees them escape

" Next, time you won't escape, and I will find a way to destroy you Ketchum! "

" All you have to do is stop worrying about it , and you got your crest to work. " said Tai as Sora realize that and then she looks at Ash

" Ash the way you master digivolve with your pokemon you were amazing. " said Sora as Ash started to blush red at his face

" Oh, well I ...Yes I sure did and. . " he was stopped when Sora was what's this hugging him with a smile and a tear "and also thank you for helping me. " said Sora as Tai,Matt and the others saw it at thier own eyes

"Are we going to ask Ash what's his secret of getting girls. " said Joe

"Yeah, maybe next time. " said Tai

"Hey, Matt Ash must be lucky of being with girls. " said Tk who have notice his brother was jealous of Ash

"Nonsense Tk I didn't have a problem with Ash " said Matt as Ash looks at them in the serious look

" But we have no time we gonna go and figure out where's the legendary crest of will before myotismon finds out where it is? " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

"I agreed with Ash we have to hurry now. " said Tai

"As long as you have us Ash we can figure out where was it hiding. " said Tk

"If we dont myotismon will find it and destroy the legendary crest of will. " said Mimi

" Not if we find it first. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's right but one thing you did say Ash. " said Tk

"What's that Tk " said Sora

"Yeah, what was it. " said yokomon

"Don't give up till it's over! " said Tk used Ash's catchphrase but they're talk didn't last till they see the skies turned into darkness. and hears myotismon

"You're right guys but we need to reunite first then go find the legendary crest of will like I said Don't give up till it's over! " said Ash as they're ready to leave Ash was on his charizard once again as the others are on the boat as they leave things weren't well for Demidevimon

"You think you can find the legendary crest of will. And you think I can destroy it no I'll use its power to take over the digiworld and your world digidestined but first I'll destroy you Ash Ketchum along with your pokemon and then I'll destroy your world once I find my way through. " as he laughs at the darkness.

 **Now that's it and now Ash and the digidestined learn the only the to find the legendary crest of will is to find the eight child in the next chapter**

 **Review**


	6. The gateway to home

**Chapter 6**

 **The gateway to home**

 **Hello everyone today again here's the next chapter of PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure**

" Hey,check it out Mimi. How about this for an instant bath?" said Joe

"Gee, now you'll be able to go soak your head. The next thing you have an allergy attack. ." said Gomamon swimming around

"Right, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. " said Joe

"Now that myotismon's chasing us, we're going to have to keep running like crazed shoppers at the 's just a big creep if you ask me. " said Mimi

"I agree with you on that." said Joe

" Yeah, he's small potatoes for us. " said Tai

"My wish is to never see him again period. " said Palmon

" Mine too!" said Mimi

"Gather around everyone. " said Izzy

" I hope Ash has lunch ready because I'm starving. " said Tai as he sees Ash coming with Izzy

" No, there won't be Tai " said Ash as Tai was upset of hearing that

"Gennai's back. He wants to speak to us. And I'm sure he'll get to meet you for the first time Ash " said Izzy talking to Ash

"I agreed on that, maybe he can give me some clues on where to find the legendary crest of will " said Ash as Mimi is going to ask him that question

"You're saying it's not here? " said Mimi

"Man, that's one mystery legendary crest that is hard to find " said Palmon as the digidestined and Ash have went to see Gennai for answers

"Don't keep us in suspense what's this all about? " said Tai

"I've brought you some good news and some bad news, which would you like to hear first?" said Gennai

"Save the good news for last. " said Joe

"He's a basket case anyway. Let's start with the good news "said Matt

" You all look like you could use some cheering up. I've been told another child will be joining your group. " said Gennai

" Another child who tells you these things anyway? " said Sora

"Well, this is someone you shall want as a friend this someone is a digidestined."said Gennai

"Hope this new one will have a digimon."said yokomon

"You and me both." Said Sora

The important thing to remember is all nine of you must work together as long as you are saprated, the three worlds will not be in harmony with each other, everything will go wacko, so must go find that other and the legendaty crest of will." said Gennai

"How do we do that?" said Tai

"I hope it's someone mt size."said tk

"I hope she's my size so we can swap clothes."said Mimi

"Tell us something about this kid, like what's his or her name?" said Tai

"Uh, the name ? uh... I forgot?" As everyone fell to the ground as he's looking at Ash

" Ash it's pleasure to meet you for the first time but I'm afraid I some good news and bad news for you. " said Gennai

" What's the good news " said Ash

" I know where you can find the legendary crest of will " said Gennai

"Now that's something we want to hear as well and where is it . " said Izzy

" That's the bad news it's not here? " said as they're at the ground again

"Gennai " said Tai

"Calm down, I do know the location of the crest and the child. It's Japan. " said Gennai

"Japan?"

" Where is Japan ?"said Gabumon

" Japan's a big island in the far east of Tai's world. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" If we get to converge, maybe we'll all get to go home. " said Joe

" Remember that is the good news. " said Gennai

" can't wait to hear the bad." said Tai

" Myotismon has heard of the ninth child and knows the location of the legendary crest of will and will be going to Japan soon. He's gathering he's forces as we speak. If he gets to the ninth child and finds the legendary crest of will first, both our worlds our doomed." said Gennai

"Doomed? We need some spies on the inside. " said Tai as Ash smiled

" You leave that to me. " said Ash as Tai looks at Ash and laughs

"You myotismon will notice you and takes you out how can you get. ..Ahh? " as Tai sees another him looking at him

"Whoa another Tai? " Matt

"Wait where's Ash? " Joe as he hears that Tai laughing

"Relax Joe, I'm still here. " said Ash as he remove the the fake hair as they saw it

"How did you do that? " said Sora as Ash is ready to speak

" Simple I took disguise lessons from a friend of mine at Kanto. " said Ash as there's myotismon's castle as Demidevimon looks at the group

"The noodles Brainer team!" said Demidevimon

" Don't worry. I'll whip them all into shape. These dweebs will be unbeatable when I'm get through of them. " said Nanimon was a strange digimon but just so odd

"We know you can talk the talk, but now it's time for you to do your stuff. " said Demidevimon

"Just watch. " said Nanimon

"I don't want to." As he left and sees the two were revealed to be Agumon and palmon thanks with the help of Ash disguising them

" Can I help you two? "

" Yep. "

"We're renegade soldiers for the battle. To fight. " said Palmon

"We may look silly but underneath our cool exterior, we're fighting machine. " said Agumon

"Is that so? Who are you? "

"I'm punkagumon, I'm reggaegumon yeah. "

" What a couple of weirdos. You're perfect I'll take you. " said Nanimon as myotismon was looking at the book till he heard a knock on the door

" Come in." as Demidevimon appeared at the door

" Myotismon I have some good news the soldiers are assembled, and we're ready to move out." said Demidevimon

"Are they worthy of me?" said Myotismon

" yes my master. " said Demidevimon as he hears laughing

"They're a bunch of helpless sea slugs, if you want my opinion. " said the voice

"Who are you?" said Demidevimon till the figure was at the shadows "Greetings, little blue one." said the figure as Demidevimon looks at her as she reveals to be a white cat "Gatomon! " Gatomon might look like a harmless little kitty, but deep down inside she's an out of control wildcat. Don't ever cross her path.

" Just where did you manage to find that group of goofballs anyway?"said Gatomon

"You can do better besides get thunderbolt by a powerful little rodent?. " said Demidevimon

"With my paws tied. I could take out the trainer with his master digivice "

"Gatomon, don't waste your time on him. Have you done what I've asked of you." said Myotismon

"Yes. Per your instructions, I searched everywhere and found the most ferocious digimon I could find. You'll be very pleased " said Gatomon

"I knew I could trust you. I looked forward to meeting them."

"Thanks. " said Gatomon as Demidevimon was jealous of her getting the credit as a Bakemon appeared

"What is it?" said Myotismon

"We've prepared the room it's ready for inspection. " said Bakemon

"Fine the two of you are dismissed. " As they left but what Myotismon didn't know is that Ash and pikachu are spying at him he notice that myotismon has opened the secret door at the bookself "Hmm interesting now what's in that room your not letting us know. " said Ash as he sends the message to the digidestined on his pokephone as him and pikachu are following him inside as they followed him they see a huge Door as myotismon laughed as the Bakemon came to him

" If you don't mind my asking what is this room for?" said Bakemon

" Yeah what's it for? " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Legends tell of this hollowed gate is a passage way that will take us forward to the other world. When we pass through this portal, we'll be free to infiltrate the human realm. " said Myotismon as Ash heard it means big trouble "by the Arceus my friends have to get there quick or myotismon will enter thier world. " said Ash as the digidestined are outside of the castle

"According to my information, the gate to the other world should be somewhere inside of this castle. " said Gennai

"My theory is that myotismon sent Demidevimon to distract us while he stayed behind to prepare the gate. Truly an ingenious plan on his part." Said Izzy

" Agumon, Palmon, Ash and pikachu have certainly been gone a long time. It's not that I'm worried, it's just that, well I hope they're looking for the location of the gate. " said Tai as Agumon and palmon are stuck with the group and Nanimon

"I want to get out of here now. " said Palmon

"Now hop like BunnyMon! Get the jelly out of your legs! This battles going to be big, so get with it you gotta try like never before."

"He's right. We never tried before. " said numemon

"So why should we start now?"

"Everybody that mouthed off will go without dinner tonight. You do understand me don't you?"

"The foods the only reason we joined this dorky army in the first place. "

"I'd like to soak in the hot tub for about two months. " said Palmon

"I've got blisters on my blisters. "

"I think we have to stop this guy. And I know how to do it. "

"Yeah. "

"I was a soldier once with him before he likes to drink soda, but the bubbles go right to his head and make him as dipsy as a doodlemon. "

"He'll do anything you want. "

"I must be exhausted. "

"I thought I saw a little pink thing pop out and talk to us."

"His stomach will fill with bubbles. "

"Yeah, he's sure to explode. " as they agreed with the idea and grabbed all the soda to give to Nanimon as he's drinking and drinking as the bubblesgo right to his head and made himself feel as a doozy as Agumon and palmon are now going to Tai and his friends

"I'm worry. "said Tai

"Just be patient. " said Matt as palmon used poison ivy as a rope

"Hey, look they're back. " said Mimi

"Sorry, we had a big bruiser on our hands"

" let's go." said Tai as they're heading to the castle

" My signal is useless inside the the castle, so you are on your own. "

"We got it cover. "

"I hope so? You must stop, myotismon from carrying out his plans find the legendary crest and protect your friend in Japan. "

"We better move it, Ash is still spying at myotismon trying to figure out the secret to the gate. " said Palmon

"That's right, I hope he's not being spotted." said Sora was worried of Ash being caught as for him and pikachu are watching Myotismon looking at the cards " I must find the secret to the gate. Once I understand the meaning of these cards, the key will open the lock. Then I'll be able to enter the human world. You digidestined and also Ash ketchum think you're smart, but in reality, I am always one step ahead of you. " said Myotismon as Ash and pikachu are looking at the cards " one step ahead of us. Tai and the others better get here soon before it'll already be too late. " Whispered Ash

" Pika " Whispered pikachu as for the digidestined are inside the castle

I've got a real funny feeling about this, you guys. " said patamon

" Think somethings wrong? "

"Something just doesn't feel right. " as patamon, Matt, Tk and Gabumon saw that they're upside down

"Making any progress, Joe? " said Gomamon

" No. The lock's ancient but I still can't break it. "

"Maybe if we had the key it would open. " said Mimi

"Yeah, and maybe if we had a cannon, we could blast our way in. " Said Sora

"It's no use. "

"Maybe there's anotherway in. "

"Let's check. " said Sora as the four went to the other way

" Joe, let's go! "

" How come I never get to be the hero? " said Joe as he gives up

"Something's totally weird here. " said Tai

" What? " said Agumon

" We've passed this way before. "

" Is that you Tai? " as they look down and see izzy and tentomon

"Have you found anything unusual down there, Izzy? "

"Well you could say that. The truth is you're down there and we're up there." said tentomon

"I think you guys may need glasses. we're way up here above you. " said Agumon

"But there's no way. That's scientifically impossible. "

(Screaming )

" I'm ready to proceed. Tell our forces no sacrifice is too great in this moment of glory.

"Right! " Said Gatomon and Demidevimon

There's certainly no need to tell them that they won't be sharing in the rewards. I hold these cards, and they are no longer a mystery. Now all I need is to find that digidestined eighth child and the legendary crest of will. " said Myotismon

"My theory is myotismon set up these optical illusions to deter us from finding the gate. " said izzy

"I'd say he succeeded we're still as lost as we were before we started. " said Tai

"All we've done so far is go in circles, and we don't know up from down. " said Matt as Tk heard his Digivice was going out

"Guys, what if we follow Ash's signal of his Digivice " said Tk

"Good idea if Ash followed myotismon without getting tricked by the illusions maybe we can get to him " said Izzy

"Huh?

What is it? "

" Someone's coming? "

" You sure? "

"Doubt me?" As they heard other digimon walking " I'm itching to fight. " as the digimon are walking without being notice that they're being watched "they seem to know where they're going." said Matt " maybe we should follow them. " said Sora as Tai looked at his Digivice " They'll lead us to the right place. because Ash is near that side. " said Tai as they're following the right trail as Ash and pikachu are listening to myotismon's speech "I shall now be embarking on the journey to another world. There must be forces which must be neutralized before our victory here can be complete. But never fear I shall return in triumph.

(Cheering )

"It's time to stand back and watch me work my magic. Open the gate to my destiny " said Myotismon as Ash sees the card were active and the gate was opened

" Don't talk so loud, dear. The flowers are very sensitive. "

" Son of the Bisharp, he did it. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Company, move! " said Gatomon as the forces of myotismon are heading to the gate

"Hold it, I smell a strong heart of will. And he's close. " said Myotismon as Ash realized he knows he's here

"Time to get to the others pikachu " said Ash as they're going to leave till

"Lightning paw. " as Gatomon spots Ash and pikachu as myotismon and his forces saw him

" I could've known your spying to figure out the secret to the gate, it's too bad you won't live to tell the tale. " said Myotismon as him and Ash saw myotismon's forces are already in the gate as he's going too till

" You're not going anywhere, not as long as we can help it." said Tai coming to the stairs with the digidestined

"About time what took you guys. " said Ash

" Took a bad detour. " said Matt

" What is your name? Do you work for me? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment? "

" Yeah right!"

"Demidevimon, would you please take care of this annoying gang of hoodlums?"

"Of course, sir. Anything you want. I'm at your service. " said Demidevimon as he and his forces are blocking the way

"I'm not letting you get past this gate. "

"Fat chance, you little twerp. " said Tai

"I've brought reinforcements. It's all yours Nanimon. "

"Right. Don't even think about passing by me. You got it? "

"Farewell, digidoomed and myth ketchum. "

"Okay,let's fight! "

"We don't want to fight you guys, but the future is at stake. " said Agumon but they notice Ash stopped them for digivolving and looked at the Digidestined

"Listen Tai, you and the others get to the gate I'll handle these guys. " said Ash as Tai heard that and stops him

"No Ash, we can help we won't let you be stranded here. " said Tai as Ash smiled

" Tai, if that gate closes you won't be able to save the ninth child you got to trust me. " said Ash as Tai realize Ash gets the point and looks at the gate then looks back to Ash " Alright, but make sure you come back to the gate. " said Tai as the digidestined are running to the gate except for Sora and yokomon are going to watch Ash and pikachu as he brings out his pokeballs " Alright come on out and fight these guys. " said Ash as he throws his pokeballs

" Gre." said Greninja

"Charr. " Said Charizard

" Talon. " said Talonflame

" Scept. " said Sceptile

"Gli. " Said Gliscor then Ash looks at pikachu " are you ready. " said Ash as pikachu nodded " Pika " said pikachu " it's time to master digivolve! "

"Digimon"

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions, Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve Voltachu! " as they see Ash and pikachu master digivolve to Voltachu made them afraid of him and his pokemon but he's not the only one joining the fight

"Ready to fight us. " said Voltachu as the forces ran

"I order everyone back into ranks!

Come on I'll buy you dinner." said Nanimon as Voltachu stops him for getting to the digidestined

"Whoa! You're big! Anybody need a wrestling coach? "

" Hey, you can't resign. "

"Ash! Let's go you and me will make it to the gate. " said Sora as Voltachu agreed and runs to the gate but which leads more trouble "you haven't dealt with me yet trainer. " said Gatomon as she's fighting Voltachu but luckily that his armor is invisible then he looks at Sora " Sora go! I'll catch up." Said Voltachu as Sora and Biyomon nodded thier heads and head to the gate as they head in then Tai yells to Voltachu "Voltachu come on. "

" You need to get through with your pokemon! " as Voltachu sees the gate "come on you guys. " said said Voltachu as his pokemon are following him but "hey, I don't think so. " said Gatomon as her tail ring glows and transforms the statues into digimon called devidramon one nasty dragon and guardian of the gate it doesn't like losing, and if you want a real suprise look into his eyes. You'll be hypnotized. they sure did a good job blocking Voltachu and the pokemon

(All gasp)

"So you want to fight volt blast. " said Voltachu as he used volt blast at them then his pokemon are going to fight them off as Tai sees the gate is closing

"Voltachu ,hurry before you're trap here" said Tai

"Hurry Voltachu!" said Sora

"He's not going to make look! " said Izzy as he sees Ash's pokemon are hypnotized and we're going to be beat

"How about that for some awesome fighting? " said Demidevimon as Ash inside of Voltachu was thinking he had no choice if he heads to the gate he'll loose his pokemon, if he remains here the gate will closed for good as Ash knew one thing was that myotismon mentioned the cards then his mind made up

"Sorry guys, but I'm not letting my pokemon get hurt. " Thought Ash as he'sgoing to keep on fighting as Voltachu and helps his pokemon

" what are you doing the gate is closing Voltachu. " said Tai as he hears Ash's voice in his mind so did the others

" Tai,go no need to worry about me I'll find the way to your world just go and kick myotismon's butt till I come to your world. " saidAsh in his thoughts as they knew he has no choice

"Come on, you heard Ash he'll find the way to the gate he must've discover something that Myotismon used to open it. " said Matt as they went in to the light as Voltachu and the pokemon have defeated the devidramon one by one together

" That's take care of them now to the gate. " said Ash changed back to normal saying it's time as he returns his pokemon to thier pokeballs but him and pikachu saw Gatomon and Demidevimon are at the gate

"Sorry trainer, you may have let your friends in the gate but you're too late. I'll see you in Japan. " said Gatomon as the gate was closed and when Ash sees it closed knew he's too late like Gatomon said to him

" Ah, dugtrios! Should've known I was running out of time but no need to worry I've now found out the secret to the gate. All I have to do is to use the cards but where would I get them. " said Ash as he hears Gennai outside "Ash, what you did was the right thing, now you know the secret of the gate I have the cards your looking for you have to come to my house and I'll also tell you about your Digivice once you arrive. " said Gennai as he disappeared then Ash was out of the castle and looks at pikachu

"Ready pikachu! " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu as they're ready to go as for the digidestined they're at thier camp since before they got thier digivices and got send to the digiworld they knew they'll be leaving home till two days but that wasn't it they look upset

"I can't believe Ash didn't made it to the gate. " said Tk

" He sure was brave enough to save his pokemon " said Mimi

"He has a strong will in him, no wonder why the digivice he got chose him " said Matt

"Come on guys, no need to worry Ash said he'll find the way here and we're going to wait for him. " said Tai

"That's right, Ash always finds the way just like his journeys at his world " said koromon

"How did he watched lots of TV. " said Joe

" not really, he travels. " said Tai

"As Sora was looking at the sky thinking about something as Yokomon was coming to her

"Do you miss Ash Sora " said Yokomon as Sora looks at her

"Yeah, I hope he's going to be okay. "

"It's OK Sora Ash did say Don't give up till it's over! " said Yokomon as Sora knew she's right then smiled

(Meanwhile )

" You have failed again Demidevimon " said Myotismon

"Me what did I do. " said Demidevimon

"You didn't steal the master Digivice when you're fighting him, that Digivice is a only item that can find the legendary crest of will " said Myotismon till Gatomon came to him

"There's one solution Myotismon, instead of us finding the legendary crest of will. We'll let Ash ketchum find it for us after all he knew the only way to get to Japan was using the cards. " said Gatomon as myotismon smiled

" excellent idea Gatomon we'll find the ninth child first then we'll go for the legendary crest of will and one thing no one kills the trainer except me I'll destroy him and his pokemon myself. " said Myotismon

(Cheering )

 **Now that's it and now Ash and his pokemon have to get to the real world by going to myotismon's castle again in the next chapter**

 **Review**


	7. It's all in the cards

**Chapter 7**

 **It's all in the cards**

"howl "

" You did the right thing to let your friends go to the gate. now that myotismon has shut the gate you can't follow him now Ash. " Said Gennai talking to Ash

" Listen, Gennai, you said you know about what my digivice is and knew how to get through the gate. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu Ash knew if he don't find the legendary crest of will and help his friends to find the child before that creep myotismon dose this is going to be a one living Giratina out of him as Gennai was going to speak any Door can be open with the right keys. follow me to my house, and I will explain everything. "

" Where's your place? " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Look above you. " as Ash looks around then sees a searchlight

"I see it, we'll see you at your place. Come on pikachu " said Ash as him and pikachu are traveling to follow the searchlight to Gennai's house as he's watching them to leave

" Snack time for me. " as Ash and pikachu stops and see there at the lake

"As Joe will say "looks like we're going to be doing a little swimming. " said Ash but he knew he's not going to swim here But as he sees the water is split in half then sees the stairs

"Stairs, now we're in business pikachu " said Ash as him and pikachu are walking Down the stairs as they reach to the bottom they see a fog look pink color as they see his house

"That's something you don't see everyday. " said Ash as they went inside the house as he's looking for Gennai as he sees him at the bridge as Gennai looks at Ash

" Ah you came Ash I was expecting you. " Said Gennai as Ash walks to him " it's great to meet you in person Gennai and you said you know about my Digivice. " Said Ash as he shows him his Digivice as Gennai looks at it "Yes it's called the master Digivice. " Said Gennai as Ash was confused

"The master Digivice? "Said Ash

" Yes Ash. The master Digivice is a powerful digivice that was made generations ago and it can make anyone master digivolve with their pokemon. " Said Gennai as Ash remembered when him and pikachu have fight Demidevimon to help patamon which made him and pikachu master digivolve to Voltachu

" Your saying that I was the only one that unleashed it's power. " said Ash

" Yes the master digivice only choose the one that has will, friendship, courage, determination and hope for thier pokemon, friends and family that is all you need to know for now. Come inside the most important thing is for you to help the digidestined in thier world to find the eighth child. That, and maybe have a nice bowl of soup " said Gennai as Ash and pikachu follow him inside as they sit down then Ash is ready of his question

" It's a nice place Gennai so how are we going to meet with Tai and the others. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Gennai shows them the map which was the real world but as he shows him the red circle was myotismon and the green one was Tai and his friends "Man if Tai and the others are are the summer camp than myotismon and his goons are in downtown. " said Ash As he looks at GGennai again

"Did you have those cards so I can use them to open the gate to the real world. " said Ash as Gennai nodded then walks to him with a box as he opens it then Ash and pikachu sees the key cards that myotismon used

"Yeah, those are the ones myotismon used. " Said Ash

" Yes and you saw how he placed them on nine holes on the stone wall of the gate. Said Gennai as Ash nodded

" Yes but there's one problem he placed them backwards so on one will know. " Said Ash

" Yes but there's also one problem one of them is a fake and one is real. " said Gennai which got Ash and pikachu in the jam about these cards but which one is real which one is fake

"What happens if I place the wrong card? "Said Ash then Gennai answered

"Then you'll be send to another world and will never come back. " Said Gennai as Ash was thinking about when night arrived pikachu was asleep except for Ash was looking at the river at the bridge was still thinking about the choices he'll have to make as Gennai appeared

"Something troubling you Ash. " said Gennai as Ash looks at him

"Oh I was thinking about what you said about the cards will send you to another world and never return. Well what worries me is if I go to the real world then I won't find a way back to my world. " said Ash

" I know you're problem and your fear of never coming back to your world but there's nothing for you to worry Ash. You'll always find your way home. " said Gennai as Ash was thinking about that Gennai's right about finding his way back to his home and realise his fear of letting his new friends down as he went to sleep then Whispered "I'm not letting my friends down including Sora " said Ash as he was asleep

(Summer camp real world)

The digidestined and thier digimon are ready to get some sleep for heading back to find the eighth tomorrow as they're also sad

"You think Ash is coming here guys? "Said Tk

" I don't know Tk but lets hope he comes here. " said Matt

" Hey we all know Ash he never gives up. " said patamon

" I agreed with patamon he always find a way. " Said Gabumon

" You think he discovered what his Digivice is. " Said Joe

" Let's hope him and pikachu will come to Japan. " Said Gomamon

" Let's be sure that he'll get here to find the legendary crest before myotismon does. " Said Tai

" How would we know myotismon found it. " said Koromon

" That won't be impossible. " Said izzy

" Izzy's right myotismon said only Ash's digivice can find it. " said tentomon

" I can't wait to see Ash again. " said Mimi

" We all can't wait Mimi " said Palmon As everyone was asleep eexcept for Sora who was looking at the window thinking about if Ash will come here as yokomon came to her "Sora he'll come just have faith. " said yokomon as Sora looks at her " You're right yokomon. " said Sora as she went to sleep

(Gennai's house )

Ash and his pokemon are enjoying some breakfast before they'll head the road to myotismon's castle to the gate after all they need all the strength they need to master digivolve against myotismon's guards as Gennai came "Good morning Ash. " said Gennai as Ash looks at him " good morning Gennai " said Ash as Gennai walks to Ash

" I made this for you Ash. " said Gennai as he gives Ash some kind of device that fits on his wrist like a bracelet "it's a Digi-ring it allows you to switch to one of your master digivolve forms so you won't have a problem changing back. " said Gennai as Ash sees it looks like the mega ring but only allows him to switch whatever forms he likes

"Thanks Gennai " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Ash before you go. You must watch yourself for helping the digidestined, there are other evil digimon will stop at nothing to destroy you and your pokemon. " Said Gennai as Ash nodded taking his advice to watch himself as they left to myotismon's castle "good luck and prepare yourself. "said Gennai

(Myotismon's castle )

" Well here we are pikachu " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they looked at the castle "if joe was here he'll say "this place looks even scarier than it did the first time " said Ash as he sees devidramon are guarding the castle

" Well there's one way to get past the devidramon? "As Ash brings out his pokeball then sceptile appeared

" Ready to take these guys down. " said Ash as Sceptile nodded

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions"

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions "

" Ash master digivolve to warsceptile! " said Warsceptile as he crashes the Door as the devidramon sees him "Leaf hurricane! "As warsceptile used his war hammer to strike the first Devidramon as the second one surround him and pushes him to the wall as warsceptile never give up the fight " Leaf hurricane! " said Warsceptile as he used the attack again and takes down the second devidramon then changes back into Ash and sceptile

"Let's go pikachu and thanks sceptile return."said Ash as returns sceptile into the pokeball as he made it to the gate

"Okay we've got to figure out the pattern in these cards. " Said Ash as he tried to figure it out of what pattern does those cards go but there's still no clue "face it pikachu I don't have a clue which card is fake. " said Ash as he remembered that myotismon placed the cards face down which he doesn't know which is real that his plan worked

"If I was izzy what can I do? " as he's thinking than it hit him

" As if he used a spell this picture must have something to do with it as if. " As he now knows what to do until him and pikachu heard a earthquake coming from outside "by the Arceus the castle Is caving In. Where to go the passages are all blocked. My only chance is to figure out the clue and open the gate. " said Ash as he figures out the nine cards then he notice the pictures of the stars he now knows what to do as placed the cards in the two and three stars

" I get it pikachu these stars .One means rookie, two stars means champion, and three means ultimate but there's a problem one of the rookie cards could be a fake but which one? "Said ash

"Pika " said pikachu as Ash understand what he means

"That's right don't give up till it's over. " said Ash as he sees a huge spider digimon as Ash checks his master digivice

" It's Dokugumon an evil digimon with virus parasites covering his body. "said Ash

"Intruders in the castle must be destroyed! Go get them. " said Dokugumon as those parasites are going to attack them

" I believe it's time to master digivolve pikachu! Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! " as Voltachu fights those creeps "Volt blast! " as he fires volt blast at them as he sees two rookie cards

"alright let's hope which one is right. "Said Voltachu as he picks up Gomamon and Agumon cards as Dokugumon came

"Poison thread! " as he got Voltachu tangled up

"Poison cobweb! " as Voltachu was stuck on Web

"That's it no more Mr nice guy thunder punch. " said Voltachu as he punches Dokugumon with thunder punch as he's unconscious for now gives him time to place the card because he's running out of time

"Alright is it Gomamon! "Said Voltachu as he sees the gate is open

"Now I'm checking out this dump. " said Voltachu

" You'll never get out of here in one piece!"said Dokugumon as he sees Voltachu ' s body glowing as he jumps at the gate then turns around

"Faith of Zeus! " said Voltachu as a light was a shape of zapdos filled with electricity destroyed Dokugumon as he made it to the gate in time as it closes

(Summer camp )

As the digidestined are all set and ready to go to their home city as they think Ash didn't came

"Something tells me he didn't found the way to get here. " said Matt as they sees Tai

" It's all my fault guys I should've go and help him. " said Tai as he's crying as Sora came to him

" Hey don't yourself Tai besides Ash won't like that to see you cry." said Sora

" I don't blame Tai for leaving me and pikachu behind. " said a familiar voice as the digidestined looked and see Ash and pikachu "I said I aalways find a way to the real world. " said Ash as they see them in happiness

"Ash!" Said the digidestined as they run then Sora and Mimi jumped on him as they landed to the ground

"Something tells you girls missed me and you guys. " said Ash as they nodded

"How did you get here? " Said Tk

" It's a long story. " said Ash

 **that's it of chapter 7 and get ready to see Ash and the digidestined find the eighth child and the legendary crest of will in the real world**

Review


	8. highton view terrace

**Chapter 8**

 **Return to high to view terrace**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon**

"Ash were so happy you made it. " Said Tk talking to his older brother figure

"Well I'll get used at the surroundings first in your world. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"We've got to get to highton view terrace and stop myotismon. " Said Tai

"You bet Tai " said Ash

"Pika " said pikachu

" I wonder how much of a head start he has." said Sora

" Not a minute has passed between time when myotismon left for Japan and when we arrived. Time flows at a different pace in the digiworld. " Said izzy

"We've been gone for months in the digiworld. Here in the real world, it's the same day we left. " Said Matt

"But that's impossible. You mean all those adventures took less time than a haircut? " Said Joe

"Please, Joe, don't exaggerate. Imagine getting your hair done in such a short time. " Said Mimi as they see Tai running " I'm going to the camp I want to see how much time has passed. .One of you come with me. The rest ofyou stay there. Who volunteers? Hmm?"said as he looks up and sees them all coming

"I thought I'd keep you company. " Said Mimi

"And we're going to keep Mimi company. " Said Joe

" We're pretty curious to find out what happened while we were gone." said Izzy

"How will we explain if somebody sees Ash, his pikachu and our Digimon?" said Tai

" Oh kids. " said the man

" It's. . . Our teacher. " Said Tai

"We are back." said Sora

"Mr . Fujiama. " Said Tai

"What are you kids doing playing around here when you haven't even packed your gear yet?"said Mr . Fujiama

"Well, sir, I can explain ." said Tai

" Did you kids hear that we're closing camp early because of the snow? Everyone else is all going home. " Said Mr . Fujiama

"Sure, of course we heard. " Said Tai laughing

" Look at those dirty little toys you're carrying. Where did you get them?" said Mr. Fujiama as he looks at thier digimon

" Uh, toys?"said said Tai

"Who's he calling a dirty little toy?" Tentomon as izzy cover his mouth

"You can't let anyone know you talk." said Izzy

"Pretend to be stuffed animals. " Said Matt

" Oh, these toys? Well, they're stuffed. " Said Tai

"Yes, I can see that? " Mr. Fujiama

"We found them here. " said Sora

"Yeah, that's right. We were hiking up an uncharted trail when we came across stuffed toys that someone had thrown away. It makes perfect sense." said Joe

"Who would hike up an uncharted trail just to throw away seven stuffed animals? " Said Mr . Fujiama

"Exactly our point. And that's why think that littering is crazy. Right gang. " said Tai

"Right." said both

"Bieng good citizens, we cleaned up the mess. now I'm giving the toys to my little sister kari as a present. She wasn't able to come to camp, remember?"said Tai

" Oh, yeah, she caught a cold, didn't she?" Said Mr. Fujiama

"Yes and she's feeling much better now. Right before I left for camp. " Said Tai

"It's nice that you're thinking of your sister, but don't over do it. those toys belong to the garbage, right kids. " said Mr. Fujiama

" Right. " said both as he sees Ash

"And who's he?"said Mr. Fujiama

" Why that's my cousin Ash he just came here to visit me and my friends he's a great adventuer. " Said Tai

" Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ash and Tai didn't told me he had a cousin? "Said Mr . Fujiama but Ash hates lying but he'll have to play along anyways

"That's right Mr . Fujiama. He didn't have a chance to tell you that and I'm also going to hang around with him longer. " said Ash

" That'll be great meet you at the bus. " said Mr. Fujiama

"I'd like to get his gear and throw him in the garbage. " Said koromon

"Well, you won't be littering, at least. " Said Tai

(At Japan )

"The human world is so cluttered all these creatures crammed on top of each other. " Said Gatomon who was up top of the building with Demidevimon

"The eighth digidestined lives nearby and the legendary crest of will is nearby. What's next myotismon? "Said Demidevimon as he looks at myotismon who was at the shade away from the sun

"Unfortunately, until the sun goes down, I must remain hidden in the shadows. As he looks at them "begin the search without me. Here!"said Myotismon as he throws the crest of light to gatomon

"I won't let you down. " said Gatomon

"I need to be alone. " said Myotismon as he opens the door "I'll come with you. " as the door closed and hits Demidevimon " maybe not." said Demidevimon as he dropped

(At the camp )

"Remember, don't talk in front of anyone else, okay?"said Joe telling the digimon as they're heading to the bus

"Don't worry we can pretend to be adorable stuffed animals. " Said Palmon as Sora asked Ash something

" Ash, where's pikachu? "Said sora

"He's hiding in my backpack, right buddy." said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"That's a smart thinking Ash. " Said Sora as they heard koromon

" Wow, look at all rhe kids. " Said koromon

"Didn't we say not to talk out loud?"said Tai

"Yeah, but look at all the human children. " said koromon

"We never knew there were more human children than you. " said Biyomon

"This is nothing. Just in the city alone, there must be ten of thousands of kids. When you add the rest of the kids in the world, there must be millions. " said Sora

"You mean, there are millions of Soras? "Said Biyomon as Sora thinks about millions of her then "there's only one of me." said Sora till Ash calms her down " Relax Sora Biyomon just need to learn more about your world that's all. " said Ash as Sora calmed down

"She just means there are more kids our age, but there are tons of people in the world. " Said Tk as Mimi sees her friend Michelle as she's running to her and her other friends as they're ready to go in thier buses as Tai has an idea of how they're able to get to highton view terrace as he runs to Mr. Fujiama

" . " as Mr. Fujiama looks at Tai " can you have the bus drop us off somewhere? "Said Tai

"No can do I have to take you straight to your Homes. " Said Mr. Fujiama

"Please Mr. Fujiama, I'm begging you. Could you let us off near highton view terrace? " Said Tai

"Highton view terrace! Why do you want to go there? "Said

"We used to live there and were feeling nostalgic we thought we'd visit our old hangout. " Said Tai

"Please. " Said Mimi and tk

"But it's against the rules. " Said Mr. Fujiama

"I think we drive pretty close to highton view terrace. " Said the bus driver as he looks at the clipboard "first, we take the freeway to the parkway to the thruway. Oh, that's the wrong way. Oh, yeah here at the roadway. Highton view terrace is within walking distance. " Said the bus driver

"Great. Then that's where you can let us off, mister." said Tai

"Hold on. I didn't give the bus driver permission. "Said Mr. Fujiama

"Please Mr. Fujiama, you'll break Tk's heart if you don't let us. It was last placed we lived together as a family before my parents got divorced. " Said Matt As Ash hears that

"Matt and Tk's parents got divorced but that's horrible. " Thought Ash

" Please let us off at highton view terrace. As an upperclassmen. I'll take responsibility for them."said Joe

"If a reliable kid like you is going, then it's okay. Call your parents and tell them where you are. " Said Mr. Fujiama

"Deal. " Said both

" Thanks Mr. Fujiama " said Joe

"You're the greatest teacher ever."said Tai

"Yeah, yeah." Said Mr. Fujiama

" Yahoo! How long are you going to keep that act up "said Tai as Matt and tk giggle from thier act "Hey if we didn't come up with something sappy like that, he never would have let us go."Said Matt

" You mean that sad story was an act? I was crying my eyes out so much that my glasses started to fog up. " Said Joe

" Joe calm down before you have an asthma attack. " Said Tai as they hear Mimi was walking to Ash " Ash want to come with me in the bus so you can meet my friends. " said Mimi as she's dragging Ash to the bus but Mimi felt someone's dragging Ash to the other bus and it was Sora " No Ash, you come sit with me at my bus. " said Sora but Mimi wasn't going to give up as she pulls him then Sora pulls back as they see how they're going to rip Ash in half

"I hope she's not going to act this way of going to have Ash for herself. " said Palmon

" No, there won't be Ash around if they're going to break him " said Matt as him and Tai got Ash away from the two as they looked at the boys

"Seriously girls you almost Hurt him. " said Tai as Sora and Mimi felt bad of almost hurting him

"We're sorry Ash " said both

"It's fine and it will be safe for me to fly my way here to highton view terrace with charizard " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" That's a good idea Ash we'll stall them till you use charizard to fly here and we'll meet you. " said Tai

"And this time don't act so stupid here Tai " said Ash as the digidestined stalled the bus so it gives Ash enough time to bring out his pokeball

" Charizard! "Said Ash as charizard appeared and looks at Ash " Charizard I need you to fly us to highton view terrace so we can meet up with the others " said Ash as charizard nodded as Ash and pikachu hop on and flew in top speed as the digidestined are Inthe bus heading to highton view terrace

"My laptop is in perfect working condition here in the real world. " Said izzy

"Great! " said Tai

"Looks like the digivice is working, too." said Sora looking at her digivice

" Is that the latest toy all you kids are into? " Said Mr. Fujiama

" It's one of the old ones that we all hate. " Said Joe

" Let me take a look." said Mr. Fujiama until Tai stepped in

" It's broken." said Tai

" Maybe I can fix it give it to me . I'm pretty good with electronics. " said Mr. Fujiama

" Yes sir." said Sora

" Thank you, Sora unlike other children, you listen to your teachers. " said Mr. Fujiama

" There's no harm in just letting him take a look, Tai. " Said izzy

" For a second I thought Mr. Fujiama was an evil digimon. " Said Tai

" I think you spent too much time in the digiworld. " Said izzy As tTai looks at him

" Think about it. If he were an evil digimon, everytime you failed the test, he'd scream his homework Blaster. " Said Tai as he felt a hand on his shoulder

" Actually, it's more like tickle -Blaster. " Said Mr. Fujiama as he tickles Tai

(At highton view terrace)

" It's this way, guys. ." said the boy riding on the bike with his friends as Gatomon was on the search for the eighth child and the legendary crest of will as she searched "you can't turn over a rock without finding a kid or a crest, yet I still haven't found the eight digidestined and the legendary crest of will. " Said Gatomon as a dog came going to attack her as she whipped him with her tail and ran off as she returned to the parking lot deep in the darkness "What did you mean you can't find the eighthdigidestined? You have failed me. " said Myotismon

" Please don't hurt me, your evilship. I swear he's got here. " Said Gatomon

" Silence gatomon!" Said Myotismon as he came out of his coffin with Demidevimon carrying copies of crests "I have several copies of the eighth digidestined's tag and crest. The one you have is a copy, too. " Said Myotismon

" So I'm a copycat? " Said Gatomon

" The original's with me. Even though they are only copies, they will still become activated when the eighth child is nearby. This time make no mistakes you must find that child. " Said Myotismon as they nodded " and when you find him, he must die. " Said mMyotismon as Gatomon said something

" Buy master how can we find the legendary crest of will. " said Gatomon

" We don't have to the trainer will find it for us. " said Myotismon

( At outside of highton view terrace )

Ash and pikachu have made it to highton view terrace the tallest apartment building in Japan as he looks at it " so that's highton view terrace and I wonder why it's so famous of. " Said Ash as he's going to find the digidestined as he noticehis master digivice is glowing "wWait it only glows if the legendary crest of will is close by, I'm afraid meeting with the others will have to wait pikachu " said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend as he's going to find the legendary crest of will as he's following the trail as it leads to the wall

"But why this wall?"said Ash as he's planning to feel is there's a symbol of will appear he remembered Tai telling him that but realize he didn't found the symbol but found a hidden secret passage build in the wall as Ash and pikachu looks in the passage as he sees a box "it's a box but why? "Said Ash as he opens it then he found a scroll that is from the digital world "that scroll could be a clue. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they hear destruction coming from highton view terrace as he's out of the passage and sees a mammoth digimon rampaging the city as he sees his friends and they see him

" Ash,you're just in time! "Said Tai

" True and who's that digimon?"said Ash

"He's called mammothmon. He's a fully digivolved digimon with the strength of the wooly mammoth he shoots missiles he calls tuck crushers and has a chilling attack called freezing breath. " Said izzy as the police car appeared

" Get out of here, kids . This is a danger zone. " said the police officer but as mammothmon sees them "I think he sees us. " said Tai as the police car drove away as he's coming to them "and he's heading this way. " Said Tai as thier digimon are going to fight him " that monster is fully digivolved. You can't fight him." said Matt

" Just leave everything to me." said Biyomon

" Digimon "

" Digimon "

" Digimondigital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon! " Said Birdramon as Ash sees Birdramon going to fight mammothmon as he's going to help " I'm going to help out. " said Ash as he was stopped by Matt " Wait! You can't just master digivolve with anyone seeing you Ash. " said Matt but he's right on that as Birdramon is ready to attack

"Meteor wing!"said Birdramon as she used meteor wing at mammoth but didn't harm them as Sora looks at the damages as if it happened before as mammothmon hits Birdramon "tusk crusher! "As missiles fires and hits Birdramon as mammothmon is following her " I'll go follow them. " said Ash as he's going to help Birdramon as they watched him following them as the digidestined are going to follow Ash to make sure he doesn't get hurt as they found them "meteor wing! " said Birdramon as she used her attack on mammothmon but didn't harm them but as Ash sees Birdramon holding his trunk till "snow breath! " said Mammothmon as he used the attack on Birdramon the she collapsed then Ash sees the woman and her two kids are trapped in thier broken car as mammothmon is going to crushed them

" Sorry Matt but my choice is made. " Said Ash as he picks up his pokeball

" Gliscor I need you. " said Ash as Gliscor appeared

" Gli. " Said Gliscor

"Gliscor use X scissors! " Said Ash as Gliscor used X -scissors at mammothmon was a perfect strike as he looks at him

" Ash get out of here! " Said Tai

" Do it or that mammothmon will crush you. " said Sora

" No I'm not letting this family get killed and I'm not backing down " said Ash as his master digivice is glowing along with Gliscor

"He's master digivolving with Gliscor. " said Tk

" Into what?"said Mimi

( Ash's fifth master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Ash master digivolve to! " said Ash as him and Gliscor are in the sphere as a humanoid Gliscor is inside

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

"Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Master digivolve " as the sphere brake and the humanoid Gliscor is wearing knight armor with blades coming out his pincers

"KnightGliscor! " Said KnightGliscor as the digidestined sees him pushes mammothmon away from the car and rips the top and gets the family out of here "You're safe now go! " Said KnightGliscor as the woman looks at him " thank you for saving us. " said the woman as KnightGliscor is ready to fight

"Birdramon help KnightGliscor. " said Sora as her crest is glowing

"Digimon, Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Birdramon digivolve to! "

" Digivolve into ultimate. "

Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Garudamon! "Said Garudamon

"Tusk crusher! " mammothmon as he fires at them as Garudamon saved Sora then she went to help KnightGliscor "KnightGliscor let's send him back to the ice age back." said Garudamon as KnightGliscor nodded as they're going to fight mammothmon "tusk crusher! " said Mammothmon as he fires at them but missed as they're hopping on his back the KnightGliscor hopped off as Garudamon lifts him up so high then drops him to the ground

" Wing blade! " Said Garudamon

"My turn knight slash!"said KnightGliscor as the two attacks hit mammothmon then disappeared then Garudamon changed back to yokomon as Sora caught her while she's falling and laughed then they see KnightGliscor change back to Ash and Gliscor as Sora runs to him

" Ash, what you did for saving the family was a bravest thing you did and so amazing. " said Sora as Ash blushed

" Thanks Sora " said Ash as Ash and the digidestined now learned about the truth of highton view terrace that there were digimon been here before then Ash shows izzy the scroll "izzy I found this scroll when my master digivolve is detecting the legendary crest of will. " said Ash as izzy looks at it

" Prodigious Ash it must've come from the digiworld and I think it's a clue of where to find the legendary crest of will in hightonview terrace. " Said izzy

" And we must find them as well before myotismon does. And finds the eighth child and the legendary crest of will as well " said Ash as Sora walks to Ash

" Ash your more than welcome to stay with me at my place. " said Sora as Ash is going to say something till

" No way he's coming with me. " said Mimi then they're starting to pull him again

" Here we go again. " said Tai

 **That's it of chapter 8 of PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure and also I want to say Happy birthday to garyisstupid for this chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter of the romantic rivalry between Sora and Mimi for Ash if they don't break him in time and the new master digivolve form for Ash known as KnightGliscor and enjoy**

 **P.S. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARYISSTUPID! "**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	9. almost home free

**Chapter 9**

 **Almost home free**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon**

In the dark room "So you're telling me Garudamon has appeared in the real world including the one you called KnightGliscor. " Said Myotismon looking at Demidevimon "right, and the seven children have returned to the real world along with the pokemon trainer who found the ancient aura scroll as well, master. " Said Demidevimon "and the eighth child and the legendary crest of will has not been found yet?" Answered myotismon " uh, no, malignant one, not quite yet, but any minute now, guaranteed. We're, uh, widening the search pattern even as we speak. " Said Demidevimon at the outside of Japan gatomon was searching but found nothing at the other territory there's a wizard digimon performing the children but the copy of the crest of light found nothing

"If the kids anywhere to be found we'll find him. We're looking everywhere air, land, and sea. We got it covered. No problem. "Said Demidevimon

" Meanwhile, we are not the only ones looking for him and the legendary crest of will, are we? Make sure that those children and the pokemon trainer don't find them first. ." said Myotismon

" Got it master. " Said Demiveemon

(At outside)

" Can we get a snack? " Said Mimi talking to her friends

"There's no time. We've got to get to odaiba and find that eighth kid and the crest. " Said Tai

" Do you think there are any fast food places along the way?" Said Mimi

" Would you knock it off about the food? We've only got enough money for our subway tickets. " Said Tai

" Subway? My parents won't let me ride the subway by myself. " said Joe

" You're not by yourself. Come on." Said Tai as they see Ash and pikachu looking at the scroll reading unknown languages revealed to be the letters from the pokemon at his world as they're at the subway station "are subways like regular trains? I mean do they have snack cars?" Said Mimi as Tai wasn't in the good mood "just drop it stick together, everybody. It can get kind of confusing down here. " Said Tai as they looked at the maps as izzy was walking to Ash

" Hey Ash, are still looking at the scroll? "Said izzy

" Yes it seems it's a riddle to help us find the legendary crest of will. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" What does the scroll said Ash " said izzy as Ash is reading the scroll when they're inside the train crowded from the people that is "the riddle said "we find that runs and find the legs that never walks" ?" As him and izzy were confused about that riddle "what does that riddle mean Ash? "Said Izzy as Ash was thinking about that riddle "your guess as good as mine Izzy but how can we find the what runs and have legs that never walks? "Said Ash but they heard that the baby was holding yokomon as the tip of the head as Sora looks at the mother

"Uh, excuse me? "Said sora

" Hmm? Oh, what are you doing now? No." As the mother grabs the baby's hand but still holds on "no, no, honey let go now. That's the girl's toy come on honey. " Said the mother

"Ow! That's got to hurt." said Tentomon

"Oh, come on, honey . let go of the girl's toy before you break it. "

" I have a feeling that yokomon is going to- -" as Ash didn't finish till yokomon Yelled

"Hey! Will you let go of me?"shouted yokomon as everyone was looking at Sora and yokomon so did Ash,Tai, Joe, Izzy, Tk, Matt, Mimi, pikachu and the digimon as the baby let go "I guess my toy ddidn't like when you pulled on him "said Sora " You hear that? That stuffed animal talked. " Said the boy as Sora hears Ash walking to her "it worked! All that practice is paying off."said Ash as Sora knows what's he doing and was playing along with him "Yeah fooled them, didn't we?" As Sora looks at yokomon "hush. Just keep quiet and play along. " Whispered Sora as Ash is the first to speak

"Come on. The baby pulled her hair because she likes you. " said Ash

" He's right there's no reason to bite the poor thing's head off. " As Sora imitating yokomon's voice "I'm very sorry I shouted. " Said Sora

"Ha ha ha ha ha! " laughed baby

"She's just making it look like the doll is talking. It's called ventriloquism. She's very good. " said the father of the kid who thinks yokomon is alive

"My, young man your girlfriend really have a gift there I thought it was the doll talking. " Said the woman with her baby as Ash and Sora were blushing from the word she said of course Mimi was jealous of hearing the woman called Sora Ash's girlfriend "I want one!" As Ash and Sora looks at the boy "Daddy, give me that toy! I want that Doll! If I don't get one I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs! "Said the boy as Sora was nervous as the father walks to them " Excuse me, can't ask where you bought that doll? I need one right away. " said the man as Sora was confused

"where I bought it? " Said sora

"It's not that hard a question, is it? Come on you'll be doing me a big favor. Where did you find it? "Said the man as Ash sees Sora was standing nervous till Ash hears the name nerima gives him a idea

" She got it at the nerima department store!" Said Ash as Sora sees how Ash helped her

" What? Nerima? Thanks a lot young man. Come on son!" As the man and his son have left so did the passengers then they see the mother and her baby leaving looks at Ash and Sora

"Thanks again. You're so helpful for everyone. " as the woman left then they sit

"Well that was close. " Said Sora

" Pretty weird how nuts that kid went over yokomon. " Said Tai

"It reminds me the time I was at my adventures at my world seeing children with thier pokemon. " Said Ash remembering his home dimension as Sora looks at him

" He looks sad, he sure missed his home. " Thought Sora

" If we don't find the eighth child and the legendary crest of will, we could go into the "

" toy business? " said Sora as they're started to sleep except for Ash who was awake then Ash hears izzy saying nagano is thier stop but As Ash sees thier stop as he's going to wake the others

"Hey guys there's our stop ." said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as patamon wakes up and sees them at thier stop

"Hey there's our stop. " Said patamon

" You're supposed to be quiet. " said Palmon as Ash and pikachu sees the train moving "Hey wait stop. " Said Ash as the train left

"Ah, grimer! "Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as he jumps on to Ash's shoulder

"I guess we're on our own again. " said Ash in irritation that they didn't woke up as the train stops learning they overslept and found out that Ash and pikachu are at the nagano "what now? Go back to our stop?"Said Joe

" No its out of our way, but I think we can change trains here and be okay. " Said izzy as they're walking

" How much longer? I'm getting awful hungry, Tai. "Said koromon as they hear thier digimon hungry too but they're thinking about going to eat first as they're walking trying to find a restaurant but out of luck but izzy and Joe were lost at the crowd and lost thier friends

" I can't believe this. They ditched us. " Said jJoe

"Okay, okay, don't panic. As long as we had this, we can find them. " Said izzy as with Ash who was walking till the man and the suit was walking had a metal face revealed to be one of myotismon's henchmen good thing that Ash and pikachu spots izzy ,Joe, Gomamon and tentomon as they're walking to the street but they notice the look on thier faces " Huh? Look they're eating without us! "Said Joe as Ash and pikachu sees Tai and the others too eating "interesting, they're eating without us. " Said Ash as they're heading inside the restaurant

(Restaurant)

" I'm feel like a new woman. " said Mimi

Man, tastes great." said Tai

" Boy, I sure needed this. " Said Sora till they see Ash inside with pikachu

"Hey Ash, I saved you a spot. " Said Sora as Ash sees them and walks to them " no way he's sitting with me. " said Mimi as she too have the spot saved for him till Sora looks at her " Mimi he's sitting with me. " said Sora till they're fighting but Sora sees him sitting with her because more room for him and pikachu "Thanks Sora " said Ash as Sora turns away with a red streak on her face "your welcome Ash " said Sora as he sees there's food on his side "Wait I didn't order anything? "Said Ash seeing a plate had chicken with salad to go with it as Tai spoke

"We order it for you Ash. " said Tai

" As a feast for you helping us. " Said Tk as Ash hears that didn't knew that they did it for him and his pokemon as he smiled

" Thanks guys. " said Ash as they see Joe and izzy

" Hey guys what's up. " Said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

"Hey what are you guys waiting for? Order something. " Said Tai

" How, when you guys have got all the money, huh? " Said Joe

" Whoops. We went and spend it all. And for Ash's food and pikachu's. " Said Mimi as they see pikachu enjoying only ketchup

"See, we were all so hungry, we ordered super duper combos and Ash an chicken surprise. " said Sora

" Great. You spent it all. That was all the money we had in the world. " said Joe as they see him walking away then they see Izzy's digivice is working till Ash heard that they're broke and won't afford more train tickets as Ash is going to say something till "Ha! I know a way that won't cost us a penny. " said Tai as they're outside watching Tai screaming as cars are moving passed him as Ash was face palmed by seeing this "hitchhiking that's his genius idea. Why did I met him in the first place at my world. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Well Ash if the police did stop they'll lock him up for disturbing the peace. " said izzy

" I'm afraid he already did. such a idiot. " said Ash as Tai looks at him hearing that word

"Okay pokemon league champion. Then you try to get a ride! "Said Tai

" Ash, no way he doesn't know about our world. " said Joe as they see Ash going to find the ride for them as they're surprised of what he said

" Excuse me, my friend Sora needs a ride to her house . Her mother is worried about her. " said Ash as they see a blue van driving by and heard Ash saying Sora's name as he stops " you know Sora? "Said the teen with yellow hair and a red shirt as Ash nodded then the digidestined were shocked about Ash finds them a ride "how did he do that? "Said Tai as Sora regonized the teen "it's my cousin! " Said Sora as her and Mimi were running to him "Hi, Duane. " Said Sora and Mimi "need a lift?" Said Duane as they cheered

."Yay alright. " said Sora

" Girl power and you rock Ash ketchum! Ha ha!"said Mimi as Ash's face turn red as a beet

"Her cousin. " said Tk

" What are the odds? "Said Joe

" 1 in 4.2 million. " Said izzy As tthey're in then Sora looks at Ash

" Are coming Ash " said Sora

" No room in your cousin's car I'll walk. " Said Ash as Sora nodded and was upset that Ash didn't came in as the car drove then Ash is starting to walk to the bridge without drawing any attention of calling his pokemon over at the real world as he's continue walking with pikachu on his shoulder with the bottle of ketchup he's still enjoying Ash was looking at scroll again trying to figure out the riddle till he notice something "what? !" As he picks up his master digivice then notice the other scroll is close "the scroll is close but how? "Wondered Ash as him and pikachu looked at the bridge then they figure out the riddle

" It's the bridge pikachu, the river that runs and the bridge are the legs that never walks. The scroll is under the bridge. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as Ash brings out his pokeball " Greninja take us to the bridge " said Ash as Greninja appeared and they went down to the bridge as he looks and sees the box as he opens it and finds the second second Aura scroll of will "we found number 2. " Said Ash till another voice appeared "It's great you found the second scroll. " as Ash looks behind and sees the wizard digimon "are you working for myotismon? "Said Ash as pikachu is ready for battle "Yes. But I'm not here to fight I'm here to talk. " Said the wizard as Ash learns he's not all evil as him and pikachu calmed down as he looks at Greninja " I remember seeing an greninja before. " said the wizard as Ash and pikachu heard that "you know about pokemon huh? " as the wizard smiled

" I'm wizardmon and yes I've known pokemon since my adventures with a old friend of mine Ash " said wizardmon as Ash and pikachu were shocked about him know his name

"How did you know about me? did myotismon told you. " Said Ash

" No, I know you since you're a baby and you remind me so much of your father. " said wizardmon which got Ash more shocked

" What? ! you know my father wizardmon. " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu

" Yes he's the first of the pokemon trainer that became the digimaster and I became his friend with his lucario. " said wizardmon as Ash couldn't believe of what he found out "I must be going now but don't worry we'll meet again Ash andccomplete your search for the eighth child and the legendary crest of will. " Said wizardmon as he left till Ash hears the noise behind him was izzy falling and tentomon saved him "izzy what you doing here? " Said Ash as izzy and tentomon sees him and pikachu "don't asked. " Said izzy till they have more problem as an digimon appeared named gesomon he can take everything nasty that live underwater, stick him together, and that's him. Till they hear Duane runs off

"Aah! You kids are on your own! "

" Good riddance. You were a lousy driver, anyway. " Said Gomamon going to help

"Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digivolve into champion! "

" Gomamon digivolve to ikkakumon! " as ikkakumon is to fight gesomon as tentomon and izzy are safe as gesomon is ready to fight

" Coral crusher! " till that move crushed pikachu's ketchup bottle but he's angry of seeing the bottle destroyed "Pika pi. " said pikachu as Ash knows what he means " Let's send that fish into the fish market. " said Ash as his master digivice is glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Master digivolve "

" Voltachu! " as Voltachu came to help ikkakumon going to fight gesomon "Thunder punch! " as Voltachu used thunder punch at gesomon in the direct hit as everyone is staring at them as they think it's a movie as they keep fighting "coral crusher! " As gesomon used that move again "I don't think so. " said Voltachu grabs his claw and throws him "volt blas! " as voltachu used volt blast at gesomon as hes been destroyed the people are bidding on Voltachu and ikkakumon as they see them gone and the digidestined are on the boat as Voltachu changes back into Ash and pikachu

" Ash that's some battle you did as Voltachu. " said Tai

" Yeah, you and ikkakumon nailed him Ash!"Said Joe

" Thanks I rather enjoy the sea instead of subway stations. " said Ash as Sora sits next to him

" Ash, I want to say thanks for being here with us and also helped me at the station. " said Sora as Ash was blushing

" Welcome Sora " said Ash as he notice Mimi was sitting next to him too

" Mind I sit here too. " said Mimi as she sat till her and Mimi glared at each other

" She better not trying to kiss him. " Thought Sora

" She better not trying to kiss my Ashy. " said Mimi but they notice Ash was standing up and was sitting at the other side looking at the sunset as Sora looks at him " somethings wrong with him. " Thought Sora as she walks to him "Ash what's wrong? " said Sora as Ash looks at her " I just ran to wizardmon who was working for myotismon" said Ash as Sora hears it "Did he hurt you for the scroll Ash? "Said sora as Ash looked at her again " no Sora, I found out he's a friend of my father's. " Said Ash as Sora was shocked of hearing it

"Sorry Ash I didn't know. " Said Sora

" That's okay Sora you're just trying to cheer me up just like I did for you. " said Ash as Sora blushed

"Yeah that's true. And I hope that myotismon didn't know that the aura scrolls are the key to find the legendary crest of will. " Said Sora but she's correct as Demidevimon heard the whole thing

"So that's why the scrolls are here myotismon will be pleased. " said Demidevimon as he flew off

" Next stop home. " said Tai

" Hey Ash, I was thinking if you like to stay at my place. " said Sora

" Me and pikachu love to Sora " said Ash which made Sora happy to hear that

 **That's it of chapter 9 and also enjoy**

 **Review**


	10. eighth Digivice

**PokemonXDigimon Ash's new adventure**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The eighth Digivice**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga**

"Defeated! You say those little punks and that trainer beat Mammothmon and Gesomon? " Said Myotismon talking to Demidevimon

"Right! Gatomon really bungled it when she hooked up with those nincompoops. I guess she's no better than the rest of us. Ha ha." said Demidevimon

" That's funny?" Said Myotismon

" Of course not, boss!" Said Demidevimon

" Then knock off the chatter and find the eighth child and the aura scrolls to find the location of the legendary crest of will before I lose my patients! " Said Myotismon

" Aye-Aye! Myotismon rules! You'll see!" Said Demiveemon as he flew off as for the others "gee, Tai, I sure hope that your sister Kari is over her nasty cold."said koromon as him and Tai are walking at the street "me, too. It's really weird last time we were here, she remembered what happened four years ago. Oh, wow! Do you think it's possible that Kari's the eighth child? " Said said Tai As Koromon was thinking about something "Speaking of the eeighthchild do you think Ash will be fine with Sora? "Said Koromon

(Sora's apartment )

" This is my place Ash. " Said Sora as she shows Ash inside her apartment

"Nice place you got here Sora " said Ash

" Pika " said pikachu as they hear Sora's mother walking "Sora welcome back. " as her mother came and sees Ash for the first time " and who's your new friend here? "Said Sora's mother as she looks at Ash " mom I want you to meet Ash Ketchum my new friend. " Said Sora as Ash walks to her

" Nice to meet you mam. " said Ash

" Nice to meet you Ash and you have such good manners too. " said Sora's mother as Sora wants to ask her something "mom will Ash stay over with me tonight he just got here and he has nowhere to go. " Said Sora as her mother was shocked by hearing that

" Of course your boyfriend will stay. " Said Sora's mother as Ash and Sora blushed when she said that

" We're just friends mom! "Said Sora as she sees her mother chuckled to her " I'm just kidding Sora. " As they get the joke then she shows Ash to the spare room that wasn't used as Ash enters to the spare room he puts his stuff away and pikachu fell asleep at the bed because of his battle against Gesomon when him and Ash master digivolve to Voltachu. Ash begins to read the second Aura scroll he found at the bridge until Sora and Biyomon came in

"Ash are reading the scroll? "Said Sora as Ash nodded to her

" Yes I believe I must solved this riddle to figure out where to find the other aura scroll. " Said Ash as he reads the riddle that's written in the scroll

"What does it said Ash? "Said Biyomon

" When one eye sleeps so will the sky, then the other eye opens while the sleeps and the eye points they way? "As Ash read it which made Sora confused of that riddle

" What does it mean Ash? " Said Sora

" You're guess is good as mine Sora " said Ash as he has a idea who will help him out

"Sora I'll be off to Izzy's apartment he'll help me out with the riddle you won't mind of watching over pikachu will ya. " said Ash as Sora nodded with a smile

" Of course I will Ash, you can count on me. " said Sora

" Me too! Said yokomon as she's snuggling next to pikachu without him noticed

"I think yokomon is in love with pikachu Ash. " Said Sora

"I'll say. " Said Ash as he notice him and Sora are holding hands to each other and turned away with blushes and smiles

" See ya Sora " said Ash

" Be back soon Ash. " Said Sora as Ash nodded to her and went out the door as he's on his way to Izzy's apartment just then he notice his master digivice is triggered "jumping politoeds it's the eighth child and he's close by. "said Ash as he's going to follow the signal to find the eighth child and he brings out his pokeball " Talonflame come on out. " Said Ash as he throws his pokeball and Talonflame appeared

"Talon. " said Talonflame

"Talonflame the eighth child is close by and we must find him." said Ash as Talonflame nodded as their search continues as they knew that odaiba is new to them and a big city which how hard is it for them to find the eighth child then Ash sees two cats running with a what he couldn't believe was a digivice

" That cat has the digivice if I get it then it'll lead to the eighth child? " Said Ash as he's following the cats as he spots them in the truck .One that hold the digivice was out and doesn't have it as Ash sees the other cat holding it "That's my lucky day. " Said Ash as he sees the truck drove off

" Aw grimer! " Said Ash as they're chasing after the truck which made him wonder " where did that cat got the eighth Digivice from I wonder. " Thought Ash as he's still chasing after the truck with Talonflame trying to get the digivice

(Tai's apartment )

" What is it, Tai? You seemed bummed. " Said Koromon as him and Tai are inside his room.

" Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about if Kari's the eighth child but the only thing is once it's all over Ash will return to his home dimension and we will never see him again along with his pokemon. " Said Tai which got Koromon bummed as well of never going to see Ash, pikachu and his pokemon again once it's over

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you." said Kari Tai's little sister who have walked in the room as Tai looks at her

" I missed you too. by the way, kari do you remember something that happened about four years ago in highton view terrace? Tell me everything you know. "Said Tai

" I remember that koromon got really huge and fought with a big bird monster. " Said Kari

" And he beat him. " said Tai

" That's something I'll never forget." said Kari

" This may sound strange, but do you have something called a digivice, kari." Said Koromon

"No, what's that?"said Kari As brings out his Digivice

"Like this." said Tai

" I don't think so. " Said Kari

" Oh, well, forget about it. " Said Tai

(Yawn)

" I'm so sleepy. " Said Koromon

" Yeah, I am, too. Good night. " as he placed koromon to his bed "sleep tight, sleepyhead. " Said Tai

" Sweet dreams. " said Koromon

"You're party poopers. " Said Kari as she sees Tai and koromon sleeping then she remembers one thing

"Oh, miko, where are you? "Said Kari

(Outside of Odaiba )

Ash and Talonflame are still following the truck to the bridge "man where is that truck going to stop at? "Said Ash as he's getting closer to the truck just then there's something following him and it's underwater as Ash hears his master digivice is triggered again "there's a digimon here but where? "Said Ash just then Ash hears the boat crashed and looks under the bridge and sees the boat under with the woman inside

" I have no choice there's no way I'm letting anyone get drowned. " said Ash as he brings out his other pokeball

" Greninjacome on out. " Said Ash as he throws his pokeball then Greninja appeared

" Gre. " Said Greninja

" Greninja we must save the woman. " said Ash as him and greninja are diving under the water and went deep to the door as he sees the woman "Greninja use cut! "Said Ash as Greninja brings out an glowing blade look like a sword as he strikes the seat belt and they carried her up to the service as woman looks at Ash and his greninja

" Oh, thank so much young man, you and your huge frog there. " said the woman as Ash nodded

" Welcome. " Said Ash just then Ash sees the digimon and he's heading towards the truck

"Great more of myotismon's henchmen trying to find the eighth child. " Thought Ash as him and greninja are meeting up with Talonflame to find the truck that has the eighth Digivice with the cat before that digimon does just then Demidevimon was laying upside down

"Talk about finding a needle in a haystack. Sheesh! " as his copy of the crest of light was glowing "What's that? He's nearby. The eighth child had better watch out 'Cause he's a sitting duck. " Said Demidevimon as he flew off Ash, Greninja and Talonflame are hot on thier trail as the truck stopped but with one problem

"Great, which is the right one. " said Ash

(Izzy's apartment )

" Gennai made some modifications to my computer that are truly awesome. Whoa! Now, this looks intriguing. I wonder what it does. " As izzy clicks it and sees three Digimon dancing with skirts on "whoa- - too bizarre. How about another?" He then clicked and sees another digimon pumping the balloon and went so huge then explodes as Izzy facepalmed "That's very demented. here's something. " As he clicks and sees it's a map "it's a map of Tokyo. " as izzy sees two red dots

"What's those indicators? " Said Izzy as he clicks it as Gennai appeared

"There's an unidentified digimon lurking in the bay. Ash is there and you're the only one that's still awake to help him!" Said Gennai as Izzy hears that

" Oh, Tentomon! " Said Izzy

(In the bay )

Ash, Greninja and Talonflame sees the digimon that came out of the water "yuck, that's myotismon's henchmen he hired he sure stinks." said Ash as the digimon looks at the building where the trucks are then Ash notice something about the moon that shines to the building that the digimon was heading which he have figured out the riddle

" That's it, it's the moon." as Ash looks at the moon "one eye sleeps that's the sun so will the sky, then the other eye opens while the sky sleep that's the moon then the eye points the building. That's where the third aura scroll is hiding. " Said Ash as he's running to the building.

(Izzy's apartment )

" I know it's late but is Sora awake? ." Izzy as Sora's mother told him that she's asleep he tried everyone but they're all asleep

"I guess everyone's asleep." said Izzy

" You should go to bed, too, Izzy. " Said Tentomon

" No way. Gennai just told me that there's an unidentified digimon in the bay. And Ash is there by himself, with everyone sound asleep, we may have to tackle this digimon and help Ash by ourselves. " Said Izzy

" And I was having such a nice dream. " Said Tentomon

(In the bay )

Ash, Greninja and Talonflame made to the building as the digimon have got there first as it have crashed the party and the people are running from the attack "Looks like thier party's over. " Said Ash as he sees the small box that had the crest of will symbol attached "the third Aura scroll! "Said Ash as he's heading for the scroll and he manged to grabbed the box

"Got it now let's go and get that eighth Digivice guys. " said Ash

" Gre. " Said Greninja

" Talon. " said Talonflame as they're heading to the truck as the unidentified digimon have picked up the truck and throws it as the cat jumped out of the truck and runs off with the eighth Digivice as Ash, Greninja and Talonflame are chasing the cat so was the digimon just then he sees Izzy and tentomon in the disguise

"Izzy just in time. " said Ash

" Ash thank glad you're okay and is that the third scroll?"said Izzy

" Yes, I was going over to your place and hoping you help me to figure out the riddle of the second scroll but I've already figured it out. " Said Ash as they see the digimon coming

"He's about as repulsive as they come." said Tentomon

" That digimon is raremon. " Said izzy

" I now realize it's name and stinks. " said Ash

"Raremon smells like rotten fish, looks like the inside of a trash can, and is someone you never want to meet in a very dark alley. " said Tentomon as Ash sees the cat with the eighth Digivice as it triggered Izzy's Digivice

" Huh?"

"What's wrong? "Said Tentomon

" It's the eighth child. He's very close. " Said Izzy

" Talk about bad timing. If we lose that signal, we'll be doomed. " As Tentomon removes the disguise "you search for the missing child while I take care of old sewer breath." Said Tentomon

"you can do it! " said Izzy

" Do I have any other choice? " Said Tentomon

" Are you ready to digivolve? " said Izzy

" Izzy wait before you let Tentomon digivolve. . ." but Ash didn't get to finished as tentomon is digivolving

"Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digivolve into champion! "

" Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! "

" Good luck! It's my turn now. " Said Izzy as he left

" Izzy wait there's a cat that has the eighth Digivice. " But it was too late as Izzy already left as he brings out his pokeball

" Sceptile come out. " Said Ash as he throws his pokeball as Sceptile appeared

" Scept. " said Sceptile

"Ready to master digivolve! " said Ash

" Scept. " said Sceptile as they're glowing

( Ash's master digivolve )

" Digimon "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon are the Champions. "

" Ash master digivolve to! "

" Master digivolve "

" Warsceptile! "

" Digimon digital monsters Digimon! "

Warsceptile and Kabuterimon are ready to fight Raremon as izzy is going to find the eighth child so was Demidevimon which they didn't know that they're following the cat that's holding the eighth Digivice then Warsceptile and Kabuterimon are in pursuit against Raremon

"Leaf hurricane! " Said Warsceptile

"Electro shocker! " Said Kabuterimon as thier attacks are targeting raremon

" Breath of decay. " Said Raremon as thier attacks collide and cause an explosion as the cat was at the alley Demidevimon sees the crest of light stops glowing "Huh? He's here!"said Demidevimon then izzy looks at his Digivice this indicates he's moving over there." said Izzy as he's heading for the right track as the cat was running then Warsceptile and Kabuterimon are following raremon and he's heading for the water

"Leaf hurricane! " Said Warsceptile

" Electro shocker! " Said Kabuterimon as its too late that he went to the water then the cat keeps running as izzy and Demidevimon are hot on the trail

"He's close. " Said izzy following the trail

"I'll get there first. " Said Demidevimon as Warsceptile and Kabuterimon are searching for raremon in the water but one thing they didn't see it coming was Raremon ambush Kabuterimon with breath of decay and dropped to the water

"Kabuterimon! "Shouted Warsceptile then the cat was running with the eighth Digivice but got scared away from the dog as he dropped the eighth Digivice then he sniffs it but wasn't interested with it as he ran off the crow came and took it Warsceptile have came in time to save Kabuterimon " leaf blade!"Shouted Warsceptile as he used leaf blade and saved Kabuterimon as Izzy looks at the digivice

" We should be connecting soon."said Izzy but as soon as the crow left with the eighth Digivice means he's too late "the signal's gone now. " Then Demidevimon appeared

" What are you doing here?" Said Demidevimon as Warsceptile saved Kabuterimon and got to the surface for air

" Now let's get rid of that sludge. Leaf hurricane! " Said Warsceptile

" Electro shocker! " Said Kabuterimon as thier attacks aimed for raremon and he was destroyed then they're going to find izzy who was cornered by Demidevimon as he's going to harm him as Warsceptile and Kabuterimon came just in time

"Oh, no, Warsceptile and bug face! I'm going to get you next time! "As Demidevimon fled as izzy walks to Warsceptile as he changes back into Ash and Sceptile

" Ash thanks but we failed to find the eighth child? " Said Izzy

" Hey, at least they didn't got this aura scroll now we're going to figure out where the legendary crest of will is. " Said Ash as he's heading back to Sora's apartment but stops as he's asking Izzy something " your parents are keeping the secret from you are they. " As Izzy was surprised that Ash knows

" You know? "Said izzy as Ash nodded

" Yes but just for you to know izzy your parents may have hide something but they still love you and give faith a chance for them to tell the truth. " said Ash as Izzy smiled at him

" Thanks Ash. " Said izzy as they went part ways which made Ash think of something

"I wonder what happened to the eighth Digivice, no matter I'm not going to give up on my friends for finding the eighth child and the legendary crest of will and I'm not giving up till it's over! " Said Ash as he starts walking

"Is there no digimon strong enough to defeat those children and the pokemon trainer? I will deal with them myself. But first the only way to stop the trainer is to find his weakness to destroy him forever! "Said Myotismon as he left

 **that's it for chapter 10 and hope you enjoy it and now myotismon is going to find AAsh's weakness to destroy him will he found out**

 **P.S. PokemonXDigimon 4ever**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


	11. Ash and Sora's first date

**Chapter 11**

 **Ash and Sora's first date**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Pokémon and Digimon adventures this chapter shows Ash and Sora are having thier first date together and hope you enjoy this chapter**

In odiaba Ash was walking around at the streets thinking about last night searching for the eighth child but lost the signal of the digivice as pikachu was on his shoulder "Now what are we going to do now we lost the signal. "said Ash as they're still walking "Pika pi. " pikachu told him that at least they got the aura scroll so they'll find out where to find the legendary crest of will "that's right buddy but first we need to read it to figure out the clue for the other scroll. " As Ash opens it and starts reading it

"Ash" as he look behind as he sees Sora walking to him with yokomon

"Hi sora " said Ash as he walks to her

"Reading the clue " sora asked him as he nodded "yes but iI'm caught in the jam. " Ash told her as they're looking at it together as their were touching each other "oh, sorry " they apologies to each other as they're blushing then they begin to speak to each other "Hey Sora are you busy tonight " Ash asked

"No"

"Well I was thinking if we don't find the eight child we could go on a date just you and me" Sora was surprised that Ash was actually asking her on a date as she smiled "sure Ash I love to go out with you. "Sora accept his offer as Ash smiled great see you in the morning Sora. "as Ash was going to sleep as Sora was smiling and dreamy

"I actually having a date for the first time " Sora was heading to bed with happiness as the two are falling asleep in thier rooms with smiles on thier faces at outside of odiaba "Ah, Darkness the perfect cloak of my conditions for producing fear. Human blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it." As Myotismon was in the carriage when the woman was walking in the street at night "what is that, A carriage? " the woman wondered as it was coming then a bat was flying

"Aah!" as the bat was gone the carriage stopped as it opened then she saw myostimon staring as if she was hypontised by him as she's going to kiss him but Myotismon bite her in the neck and drank her blood "Aah!" Just as the carriage was leaving the woman was unconscious with a bruised bite on her neck "I hate this fog" shouted Demidevimon who was waiting for his master to arrive "master, where are you? I'm getting mildew on my wings. " as he's waiting in the bad mood

"Aha!" As he spots the carriage "finally! Sheesh! He couldn't take a cab like everyone else? "As he's flying to the carriage as it stops because Myotismon claim his next victim "at last. I was starting to worry. "Said Demidevimon "calm down. I went out to have a bite to eat and to get familiar with the city. Always difficult to get a good meal when away from home." Said Myotismon "yeah, right. So what do we do next, boss?" Demidevimon asked "we are continuing the search for the eighth child and the legendary crest of will. The details are of no concern to you." As he stares at him

"Well, as I always say, uh, whatever you say." When Demidevimon fled the carriage was levitating up then heads strict to the boat while it land the boat was moved by itself to the ocean as morning arrived Ash was waking up with a smile "today's the big day pikachu "Ash told his friend he's never been so happy of his life as pikachu hops on his shoulder "Pika Pika pi "pikachu told him mind he tag along as Ash knew why "is it because of biyomon. "said Ash as pikachu nodded mean yes as he smiled "I see you love her just like with me and Sora. "said Ash as pikachu happily nodded "then let's go " As he's going to Sora's room as for Sora she's happy too when she got up "today's a big day biyomon " said Sora as she's fixing her hair

"Like what Sora " Wondered biyomon

"Why my first date with the boy I have a huge crush on. "Said Sora as she's done fixing her hair and got dressed "but you mean like hurting him "said biyomon as sora was looking at her "no biyomon not that kind of crush the other crush is like when you met someone you falling in love with him or her and kept it a secret. "Sora explained as biyomon listened "oh, like you falling in love with Ash. "she said as she's blushing "yes and we're going to enjoy our date as did Myotismon or any other digimon ain't going to ruin it "said Sora as she heard her door knocking

"Coming" as she opened the door

"Hi Sora "said Ash

"Hi...Ash" said Sora blushing "are you ready to go to our date. "said Ash as Sora was staring at him like she's in the trance of love "Sora are you okay? " as she was snapped out of her daydream "yeah I'm okay and I'm ready for our date Ash. " as Ash smiled "let's go Sora " as they're heading out of the door as Mrs. Takenouchi was watching her daughter actually going on the date with Ash as she's smiling "My Sora actually has a date she's growing up so fast. "said Mr. Takenouchi

"Aw, come on. Where did I put that thing?" Turns out Tai was searching something in his room "junk, stuff, more junk, more stuff, man, I was a messy kid. I can't believe how unorganized I was. " as Tai was searching around the self as the books were send flying to him "whoa! Oh!" As the sound stopped his younger sister Kari was opening the door "what are you doing? "Said Kari looking at her brother being piled up by his stuff "looking for my old phone book. It'll have exactly what I need. " as Agumon popped out of the mess "I'm helping. " as Kari closed the door quietly

"

how come?" As the Kamiyas are busy when the news was on telling about monsters in the city then Voltachu was mentioned as a vingante for thier city as Mrs. Kamiya heard the doorbell as she's walking over to the door and saw Izzy "Tai, it's your friend Izzy. " as Tai heard it "coming!" Shouted Tai as he's out hiding Agumon behind him so he doesn't want his mother to see him as she's doing dishes just as they weren't seen then head to the door "hey. " said Tai looking at Izzy "Hey, ready to go? Agumon you digivolved. " said Izzy

"You bet I did all i needed was a good meal ."said Agumon

"Psst it's me." Said Tentomon

"Tentomon. Nice disguise dude. "Said Tai

"Thanks, Tai. I put it together myself. "Said Izzy

"Wait till mimi sees you."said Tai as Agumon llooks at him "I need one, too. "Said Agumon as Tai looks at him "yeah. Any ideas?" Tai answered as Agumon nodded as Tai and Izzy were walking with Agumon and Tentomon in thier disguises "yeah, real inconspicuous. " said Tai as they stopped by the red light "so, Tai, did you find your address book from school? "Questioned Izzy as Tai answered "oh, uh, well. Sora was in my class so I thought we'd use hers. "Said Tai "uh-huh couldn't find it, huh?" Said Izzy

Ash and Sora are enjoying thier walking at the sidewalk "Sora where do you want to go to "said Ash as sora looks at him "I was thinking of going to the park Ash. "Said Sora as Ash smiled back "I love going to the parks. "Said Ash as Sora looks at him "no way I never met a person who loves going to parks" Sora was amazed when she told him "yeah I love parks since I was five my mother used to take me there. "Ash told Sora as they made it to the park Ash and Sora are enjoying the nice breeze blowing to them

"I love how the wind blows to you "said Sora as she's enjoying it

"It makes your hair so beautiful. "said Ash as Sora heard it

"You found me beautiful. " Sora asked as Ash was blushing and smiling

"Well yes its true you really are beautiful but why hide your hair with your hat on. " Ash asked as Sora was shy to tell as she's holding her hat as Ash holds her hands "Sora I know you're afraid but it's okay to show me who you really are at the inside that counts. "Ash told her his words admired sora so much as she's going to take her hat off Ash saw her beautiful red hair as he was staring "wow. you're so beautiful Sora. " As Sora was surprised that Ash found her beautiful without her hat

"Why. ..Thank you. ...Ash. "said Sora then they decide to walk more as they didn't noticed the boat that carries a carriage as Demidevimon was steering "master, are we almost there yet? 'Cause all this water is making me queasy. Those digidestined brats and that pokemon trainer runt are probably miles away by now." Just when the boat continues the fog was appearing then the carriage have went down to the secret hideout of Myotismon as gatomon appeared

"Welcome, o great one. All is ready. " said Gatomon as Myotismon came out of the carriage "perfect, gatomon. As always you have done excellent work. "Said Myotismon as gatomon was out of the hideout then search for the eighth child "hey whiskers, what do you think you're doing" as Gatomon saw Demidevimon "I don't think I know why I'm here . I'm finding the eighth child. "She told him "that's my job, furball! I'm in charge in here."Demidevimon talked back to her "yeah, right you can't take down that electric rodent."Gatomon told him

"Listen up puss in boots,quit sucking up to the master. "I'm the master's cute little pet." Gag me with a furball and I will like to see you face that rodent."said Demidevimon

"It's hard to feel threatened by a bowling ball with feathers. "Said Gatomon

"Just keep out of my way . I'm finding that kid, not you, got it "said Demidevimon as he's flying "take a catnap kitty litter! Ha ha!" As he flew off "that flappy -winged joker couldn't find water if he fell out of a boat. "Thinking Gatomon Ash and Sora found themselves in the soccer field as Sora was kicking the ball Ash was watching her "she's good of soccer. " he thought as Sora walks to him "Hey Ash like to play soccer. "said Sora as she offers Ash to play soccer with her as Ash smiled at her

"Sure Sora. " as they start playing soccer together as they reach each of thier goals then they tied to the same number "wow Ash for a Kalos league champion you're good of soccer. "Said Sora as Ash was blushing "thanks Sora for the way I play soccer it was l've been there before and try soccer. " Ash was been thinking it was like he had memories that were lost in odiaba Sora was walking to him "Ash something wrong? "She was worried about him as he looks at her "no I'm fine but we need to get back to the park I left pikachu there. "Said Ash as she nodded as they're heading to the park

"I hope he's going to be okay" said Biyomon worried about him in the park gatomon was looking at the humans "what silly creatures. Pea brain dolts. laugh it up. When Myotismon is through, you won't be laughing. " as she's walking to find the eighth child as she saw pikachu napping "the electric rodent from the trainer perfect timing to strike him. " as gatomon was sneaking from the back to strike at pikachu just as the electric Pokémon woke up and saw Gatomon going to strike luckily he dodge

"Pika pi" as pikachu has electricity coming from his red cheeks

"Bring it on " as the two are clashing each other as pikachu used iron tail at her and was a direct hit as She jumps and used her paws at him was also direct hit but pikachu ain't going down as he used quick attack as it hits gatomon "wow Demidevimon wasn't kidding about him he's good and stunning of those moves. " as they continue fighting Pikachu has the edge by using thunderbolt and hits gatomon as she's injured and exhausted as she looks at him "go ahead finish me. " all of the sudden pikachu did nothing but helped her up as she's surprised

"Why are you helping me? "Said Gatomon

"Pika Pika Pika pi Pika Pika chu. " Gatomon understand those words as it seems she felt like her heart was taken by him then walks to him and kissed pikachu on the lips then let's go "I won't forget you. "As Gatomon walks off leaving a frozen and stunned Pokémon behind as Ash, Sora and biyomon found him "Pikachu!" They shouted as they run to him biyomon was hugging him "oh, pikachu are you okay! "Shouted Biyomon as Pikachu said nothing but they'll worry about that later because the heat was getting worse

"Hey are you sora? "Said Kari as she saw her

""Hi Kari Tai told me about you. " said Sora as she giggled as she saw Ash and pikachu as if she recognized him "Ash is that you. "Said Kari as Sora was surprised that she knows him especially Ash "how...how do you my name "Questioned the shocked Ash as she smiled "do you remember me that you saved me from almost dying. "Said Kari as Ash was starting to get dizzy made sora worried "Ash are you okay? " said Sora so worried about him as Ash pull himself together

"Yeah I'm okay Sora it's just this heat. " said Ash as sora was thinking what to do "Ash like to see the tower." As she's pointing at the tower "yeah I like to see the view and it's perfect to continue our date Sora. "said Ash as Sora smiles at him "then let's go Ash " as they all run together laughing too just as they're getting tired from the running "you know you and me have lot in common Ash. "Said Sora taking a deep breath so was Ash "yeah of excitement. "said Ash just as they look up and saw something up at the tower but somehow was bending

"Ash somethings happening up there " said Sora as they hear the familiar scream

"That's mimi's voice alright come on Sora! " as they run to the tower just as they saw togemon going up against a digimon with a iron head and hair "Biyomon what digimon is that? "Said Ash as biyomon looks at the digimon when Togemon was battling "get ready for needle spray!" As she fires but that digimon used his chain to stop it and used blue flames at her "togemon! " shouted mimi as togemon was down just as birdramon, kabuterimon show up "perhaps it's the time to know who he is?" Said Ash

"That's skullmeramon his element was fire. He's tough and he can sure dish it out. "Said Agumon

"Grr! Metal fireball! " as he fires his attack but missed as it hits the metal of the tower "the tower's going to fall on the city. "Said Tai as they're heading to it "grab it kabuterimon! " shouted Izzy as kabuterimon grabbed it "don't you know not to play with fire?"shouted skullmeramon who was angry "are you ready?" Said Tai as he brings out his digivice "yeah!" Said Agumon as it glows so was Agumon "Agumon digivolve to Greymon! " as Greymon was ready to fight as he kicked skullmeramon

"Nova blast!" As he hits him but skullmeramon was huge "great now we've really made him mad. He swallowed that blast like a hot fudge sundae. " said Tai as they looked at him "all it did was make him stronger unless Greymon digivolves again he's toast! " said Izzy as Ash looks at them "and I'll help by master digivolve into magnacharizard! " Ash told them as they nodded Ash brings out charizard as those two and Greymon are ready "Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon " now it's Ash and charizard turn "Ash master digivolve to Magnacharizard! " as the two are going to fight skullmeramon

As they clashed but skullmeramon was getting the edge but Magnacharizard, birdramon and togemon saved him as skullmeramon was angry "metal fireball! As he hits birdramon "hey up here, bucket of bolts. " shouted MetalGreymon as he looks "mega claw!" As he fires at him when skullmeramon dodge and used his chain "I got you! " said skullmeramon as he targets him "metal fireball!" As he fires as the two dodge "who's got who now? "As MetalGreymon and magnacharizard left him up to the air

"Magna Fire blast!"

"Giga blaster!" As they used thier attacks at skullmeramon and boom he's history as he's gone everything was back to normal Ash and Sora are walking back "Sora sorry about our date "said Ash as Sora was smiling "Actually that's the best date I have Ash "said Sora as they saw the apartment "Sora before we go in like to hear a song "said Ash as sora was surprised "you can sing "said Sora as he's blushing "yeah I bring a guitar thought you like to hear it " as Ash told her then she smiled

"I love to hear that " said Sora as Ash brings out his new guitar and sora was sitting next to him as he plays and sing together as one

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.

You've built a love but that love falls apart.

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,

the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices

that want to be heard.

So much to mention

but you can't find the words.

The scent of magic,

the beauty that's been

when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart

when he's calling for you.

Listen to your heart

there's nothing else you can do.

I don't know where you're going

and I don't know why,

but listen to your heart

before you tell him goodbye. As soon Ash was done and looks at sora

"What do you think? " said Ash As sora cried in tears of joy

"So beautiful you sing that for me."said Sora as he nodded

"Yes Sora to show how much I love you " as Ash was surprised as Sora kissed him in the lips as he held her "Pika pi" said pikachu watching as biyomon appeared and kissed him too as pikachu was happy that she kissed him

 **Now that's it for chapter 11 hope you love how Ash and sora are dating and they actually fall in love with each other and there's going to be a special news for everyone soon I'll add a new villain in the story but was a evil version of Ash and his pokemon cloned by the dark masters if you want Anti Ash to make a appearence send your reviews or pm me I'll be waiting and also you now see a romance between pikachu, biyomon and gatomon now hope you enjoy and ta ta for now**

 **Review**


	12. Ash' tragic memory and Apemon encounter

**Chapter 12**

 **Ash's tragic memory and clash of Apemon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon now you're about to see more of Ash going to find the eighth child then he has a secret that he never share during his journey in Kalos and there will be a digimon going to be new in Myotismon's army or a ally will Apemon going to face Ash as voltachu for searching the eighth child and the legendary crest of will with Sora and Tai's help now enjoy**

Ash was on the trail with his master digivice on the search for the eighth child and the legendary crest with the help of the scrolls he found "I must be close hope I find the child and the crest before Myotismon and his goons do." Ash thought as he's still searching high and low he never hardly sleep at all in days he lands to the top of the building and looks at the scrolls again. "Come on you three show me the riddles but where would I find the legendary crest of will." Ash was frustrated of the scrolls trying to discover the secrets but nothing

"Ash?" as he looks behind and saw it was his friends Matt,Tk with their Digimon Gabumon and Patamon "What are you doing here close to the train station?" questioned Matt as Ash begins to speak "Just trying to put the puzzle of those three together so I can figure out where to find the legendary crest of will." Ash told them as he still trying to find out the clue "Could we help out." said Tk as Ash said nothing

"It's fine Tk I'll try to figure it out on my own besides you need to find the eighth child." Ash said to him "Why won't you let us help you especially Sora." Matt said to him but Ash then looks at Matt "No Matt, I need to figure this out on my own without help! I must try to solve the puzzle to find the crest I'm sorry you two." as Ash starts searching for the crest "What gives we want to help then he walks away from Us!" Matt was frustrated by Ash isn't asking for help. "He's afraid Matt." as Matt looks at his little brother heard what he said that he knows why Ash was like that

"How do you know Tk?" Matt answered him as Tk looks at him "because of his eyes it shows that he's afraid of something perhaps has something to do in the past if you look at it" as Tk was finished Matt understand now but Ash need help with the scrolls which they continue their search. Ash was now at the apartment where Tai lives but he still in the bad jam of figuring out the scroll

"still nothing." Ash shouted as he decided to give up till

"Ash what are you doing here?" said Tai who was out to the fire escape

"Just trying to figure out the scrolls I thought I got all the pieces together but haven't" Ash told him "Hey I could help or maybe Sora" he was cut off by Ash "It's fine Tai I can figure it out myself" Ash said as he hears another voice "Ash you won't do this by yourself" as he saw Sora just came by "Matt and Tk told me about your problem what are you hiding" Sora asked "Nothing Sora I'm fine." said Ash as Sora knew he's lying "Ash please I want to help you including Tai want to help you" Sora told him as Ash was thinking to himself why he keeps secrets to himself hiding them is not his way which he now made his choice

"Sorry Sora perhaps I should explain about my problem just like what happened back at my world during my journeys in Kalos" Ash said to them "but that doesn't explain why you don't want Sora to help you It was like you love her." said Tai "I do Tai it was just like the time when I first found love ever since I won the Kalos league the love was gone." said Ash as Sora heard those words about Ash was in love once but was broken

"Ash you were in love once." she asked Ash nodded

"Yes Sora I was when I first came to Kalos with Pikachu for the first time we see many of Pokémon then I met new friends along the way Clemont and his little sister Bonnie then I met one girl when we were young name Serena" said Ash as they're listening "You must have great adventures together." said Agumon "That's right we've travel all over at the regions face gym leaders win badges Serena collects keys to be the kalos queen then when I got to the league I faced Alain and his Charizard in the semi finals and I manage to win thanks to Greninja." said Ash

"Whoa that's some battle you have but what else happened" Tai asked him

"After the league was over we faced the organization known as Team Flare with their leader Lysandre who wants to capture the legendary Pokémon known as zygarde along with absorbing the energy from mega evolution with Greninja's form as well but we manage to him and his team to save Kalos." said Ash as they learned his story "if you save the day then what about Serena?" Biyomon asked him as he got to the part "After Kalos was be built from it's destruction I told my friends that I'm going back to Kanto and I wanted Serena to come with me but... she said She wouldn't" as he lowers his cap down then he felt Sora's hand

"Ash I'm sorry about hearing that but you're not alone you have me along with Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Tk and our Digimon but Tell you the truth I have feelings for you ever since we met and the truth is that I lo..." she didn't finish of what she's going to say as they hear a sound of explosion near their area

"What was that?" said Biyomon

"It's coming from the lower level outside" said Tai

"We should investigate together" said Ash as they nodded and start heading down Pikachu notice Ash, Sora, Biyomon, Tai and Agumon are heading out as he runs and hops on his shoulder "Pika pi" said Pikachu as Ash told him that there's trouble as soon they left Gatomon was at the top of the building "While they investigate the attack and I'll finally search for the eighth child." as Gatomon was inside she believes Kari was the eighth child. The others have reached to the lower level and found their wrecker

"Whoa! who is that!" shouted Tai looking at the yellow fur Ape Digimon

"That's Apemon He's bad news but don't make him angry or he'll smash you with his club" said Agumon till Sora notice the three scrolls She's holding are glowing means the crest is close "Ash the scrolls" said Sora as Ash looks at the scrolls then when Apemon saw them "Thieves hand over the scrolls" said Ape his voice sounded very elderly as Tai was ready for action

"you have to get through us ready Agumon" said Tai as Agumon nodded and was ready to digivolve

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Greymon was charging for Apemon as the two clashed when Greymon strikes him "Nova Blast!" as he fires but Apemon manage to dodge and strikes him Sora was ready to fight back "Two can play ready Biyomon " said Sora s she nodded then was digivolving "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon" Birdramon was soring to the air and helps Greymon to fight Apemon nw Ash and Pikachu are up for some action "Ready Pikachu" said Ash

"Pika" said Pikachu as Ash brings out his master digivice as Apemon spots it "It can't be" he said as he's going to master digivolve till he stopped because Ash saw Apemon bow to him "You have returned Descendent of Auran the first Digimaster" said Apemon as Ash, Sora and Tai were surprised that Apemon wasn't on Myotismon's side "Wait you're not working for myotismon?" said Ash

"No I never join the darkness I am the keeper of the Legendary crest of will guarding it ever since. I was awaken learning that the new Digimaster was chosen who can soon bring the balance to the worlds into the light" said Apemon

"Then if you're guarding there means" as Tai was thinking till Ash realise why "Sora the scrolls" said Ash as him and Sora looked at the three scrolls then the glow appeared once more then points to tai's apartment building as they see the symbol of the shield with a star in the middle as it too was glowing as the beam fires straight to Ash as he grabbed it with his hands as he see in his hand was the tag that holds the legendary crest of will "I don't believe it" Ash was stunned that he's holding the crest of truth in his hands "You found the legendary crest of will" said Agumon

"No we all did it I couldn't have found it thanks to you guys that helped me find it " said Ash

"We should celebrate" said Tai as Ash looks at him "Not now Tai we have more problems to intend is by finding the eighth child and you mind to help wha" as they saw Apemon was gone "Where did he go" said Biyomon "I don't know but let's head back to your apartment Sora I'm exhausted " said Ash as she nodded as those four are heading back "You we'll see Apemon again" said Sora as Ash looks at her "I hope so Sora only time will tell." as soon they left Demidevimon witness the whole thing "He actually found the legendary crest wait till lord Myotismon hears about this." as he flew off

 **That's it of chapter 12 of PokémonxDigimon Ash's new adventure now you get to see that Apemon really was and now Ash hs found the legendary crest of will but him and the digidestined are still searching for the eighth child now I have news for all of you I'm going to work on the next crossover of Pokémon attack on titan if you want me to do the crossover and share your ideas send your reviews or pm by then I'll get started on Ash's new adventure (PokémonXMlp) clash of the three worlds so enjoy**

 **Review**


	13. wizardmon's past and eighth child reveal

**PokémonxDigimon Ash's new adventure**

 **chapter 13**

 **the secret of wizardmon's past and The 8th child revealed**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon and its been months because I was busy now I hope you enjoy this chapter where Ash and Tai discovered the eighth child was but more trouble comes to them and enjoy this chapter everyone**

Ash, Pikachu and pikachu are wondering at the bridge looking at the river they were thinking about how Matt told them about Myotismon destroyed his two henchmen pumpkinmon and gatsumon in front of them till their fight along side of Weregarurumon and Angemon "Why do things keep happening" Ash said in his thoughts then he looks at the legendary crest of will around his neck "Now I found you what secrets do you hold and why you choose me" Ash wonders to himself why the master digivice, the crest and the digital world choose him

"You're father was the same since his journey as the trainer" Ash heard the voice as he looks behind and saw it was wizardmon one of Myotismon's henchmen but seem more of a ally "You knew about my father Wizardmon" Ash wants to know if Wizardmon knows about his father as he knew that time has come to tell him the truth "Yes I was his Digimon when he was your age Ash" Wizardmon told him as Ash was shocked of Wizardmon was his father's Digimon as he wants to ask him more questions "How was that possible that you met my father" Ash asked

"We have met since in Kanto when I was a rookie level Digimon known as candlemon" his memories were told as he was once his rookie level candlemon been cornered by a pokemon hunter and his bisharp found him "This pokemon is new and rare will make me rich" as the hunter was ready to capture him till a young raven hair trainer and his two pokemon Froadier and Lucario

"Hey you leave him alone you hunter" said the trainer as candlemon saw how he was saving him "Make me kid Bisharp use night slash!" as Bisharp was ready to attack by using night slash at them " use Close combat Lucario!" as Lucario used close combat at bisharp as he's send flying at the hunter then froadier strikes them with water pulse as the hunter and bisharp were send flying "when your father stopped the hunter the frees me from the net "Are you alright" as the trainer released him "Yes but i'm never been saved by a human before" said candlemon

"You're not from here are you"

"No I'm a Digimon i'm from the digital world" said candlemon

"Digimon but I see you as a new friend I'm Auran ketchum" said Auran

"I'm candlemon" just as a light appeared then lands on to Auran's hand just as he looks then sees the device" the master digivice that means you're the next Digimaster Auran" as Auran looks at the master digivice then looks at candlemon "You and me will be friends candlemon" said Auran as candlemon was happy that he had friends so did Auran "We became good friends since he helped me digivolve" as Ash now knows wizardmon's story of how he met his father as they traveling "so you two been traveling together all those years" said Ash

"Yes your father was a good trainer and a great friend by the time he was 14 where he met your mother " said Wizardmon as he mentioned how his father met his mother along his journey as they been facing a Digimon that attack kanto just as years went by as Auran married to Delia "Then you have came to his life till your father told me till you grown up and complete your dream I'll watch over you" as Ash understand Wizardmon's story then they notice something in crows nest "There's something in the nest" Ash said as they head up then saw a digivice

"a digivice thunder bomb" as Wizardmon used that attack then got the digivice

"My Dad must've made him stronger" said Ash

"Pika" said Pikachu as then they saw Demidevimon "That little creep again what's he up to now" Ash said in his thoughts as he's watching them

"Hey, Wizardmon! Whatcha doin' over there?" said DemiDevimon

"Uh, nothing!" said Wizardmon

" It's hard to believe you came all the way out here to do nothing. Come on, what did you find?" DemiDevimon wants to see what he found

"Alright. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else!"

"Come on, show me!"

"Don't give him the digivice" Ash said

"Alright...it's this bottle of green chili sauce. It's great on tacos!"

"Good thinking" Ash was relived

"Pika"

" What are you doing eating on the job when there's work to be done? You should be looking for the eighth DigiDestined child and the legendary crest of will like the others!"

"Please don't tell Lord Myotismon. Why don't you get rid of this for me?"

[DEMIDEVIMON grabs it and flies away]

"Boy, you know what I hope? I hope the all-night drive through is still open!"

"There's no way I'm handing this over to DemiDevimon. He'll take all the credit for himself! But, if the Digivice is here, where is the eighth child?"

"I know he works for them but he's still my father's Digimon I should ask him questions hope Tai is searching for the eighth child" Ash said in his thoughts as he follows Wizardmon in the Kamiya's apartment

"Both horses were reported to be in stable condition. And now back to our top story. More strange monsters have been sighted in and around the Tokyo area. In the same community, more and more cases of young girls being struck down by what doctors call 'Sudden Anaemia.' Investigators say these incidents may be related. And now, on to the weather!"

" 'Sudden Anaemia?" said Tai

[the phone rings]

"I'll get it! Y'hello?"

"Tai?"

"Oh, hey Matt! Did you see that report on TV?"

"I didn't have to, 'cause I was there! We just got back from downtown."

"So that thing about the monsters was..."

"Right, it was Myotismon! And was he on the warpath! He even got rid of two of his own  
flunkies! Tai, I don't know how much time we've got left. I'm telling you, we've got to hurry up  
and find that eighth child!"

"Myotismon 'll mangle him! I mean, if he finds him before we do! by away has Ash came back to Sora's"

"No he's still trying to learn more of the crest"

"Hope he's alright"

[back on the rooftop...]

"Wizardmon, what is it now? Go away, before I use you as my scratching post!"

"Sorry to disturb you again, Gatomon, but..."

"But what?"

[WIZARDMON shows her the DIGIVICE]

"The Digivice! Where did you get it?"

"I found it in a crow's nest near the Iraki woods with help."

"Then the eighth DigiDestined must be somewhere nearby but... wait what help" as she saw Ash and pikachu then they saw her

"You" said Ash

"Thought we ran to each other again" as they're ready to fight

" No you two there will be no fighting, the eighth child is..."

"Tell me, right now!"

"You knew something Wizardmon" said Ash

"Well, you see, Gatomon...I wonder if the location of the child isn't somewhere  
inside your own heart."

" What are you saying?"

"I believe that long ago, you buried away an important part of yourself. I think that somewhere in your heart lies the key to the identity of the eighth DigiDestined child. Try to remember!"

" Hm..."

"What's holding you back? Could it be that you're afraid of what you might find?  
You can get your lost memories back, Gatomon! You can remember your past without fear. End your long nightmare and try to remember!"

"Memory does that mean she's a eighth Digimon" Ash said in his thoughts

"Leave me alone! Who sent you? Myotismon?"

" Myotismon has nothing to do with this. I fight by your side, not his. I tell you this now, because you are my friend."

[FLASHBACK to WIZARDMON walking in the desert]

"Before I met you, I was alone. Constantly travelling, never stopping to make any friends. Then one day, I fell from the sky and crashed, and no one stopped to help me. I thought I was a goner, until you came."

" Here, drink this. Looks like you passed out."

[WIZARDMON and GATOMON sit by a fire]

"Ah, you're awake."

" Did you save me?"

"I didn't do that much. I couldn't leave you lying there."

"Well, thanks. I guess I'll be going now. because I made a promise for a friend"

"Don't be silly. You're not strong enough to go."

" I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you."

"I don't want anything. You must be very lonely to say that."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're alone a long time, your heart becomes very hard. It happens to everyone, even me..."

[end FLASHBACK]

"I don't remember any of that"

"Well, that's how it happened. I thought you saved me because you wanted  
something in return. I couldn't understand the concept of compassion, because loneliness had hardened my heart. But you taught me that all creatures have good inside of them. That's when you told me your secret."

[FLASHBACK to the fire]

"My whole life, I just keep waiting and searching, but I never find her."

"Who? Who are you searching for?"

"I can't remember, it was too long ago. All I know is I'm waiting for someone."

[end FLASHBACK]

"Me?"

"That's what you told me."

"Why can't I remember who I was waiting for? Who could it possibly be?"

"Meow!"

"Meko! Where do you think you're going? You can't Come out here at this hour! Go back inside. Good kitty." said Kari calling her cat in which makes Ash to wonder "now I know Gatomon is the eighth but why Tai's own sister knew my name why I can't remember" thought Ash

"I think our search is finally over!"

[WIZARDMON and GATOMON fly over to KARI]

*gasp* Who are you?"

"Wizardmon."

" How are you able to fly like that?"

"Oh, well..."

"Hm!"

"Oh, hello. It's you again! You're Agumon's friend, aren't you? How Come you ran away last time I saw you?" Ash was watching the whole thing when Gatomon has the digivice "Could she be the eighth child pikachu" said Ash

"Pika"

[GATOMON hands KARI the DIGIVICE]

"What's that? Can I see it?"

[KARI touches the DIGIVICE, and it glows]

"Tell me, is this girl the eighth DigiDestined?"

"Yes."

"Then who is her Digimon?"

"I think you know. You were searching for someone. Try to remember."

"Hold on, I think my memory is coming back. Yes! I was waiting for someone. Ever since I was Nyaromon, I was so lonely. Every day I just kept waiting and waiting. The seasons changed, and the years went by, but still I kept waiting. But no one ever came. Then when I became Salamon, I finally started searching. I went on a journey, but when I finally found wasn't the something I had been searching for. Instead, I found evil. Myotismon. Then, my days of torture and despair began, and I started to forget. Forget that I was searching for someone. Waiting for someone." said Gatomon

"W...What are you guys talking about? What does any of this have to do with me?" as Kari sees Ash again "It's you I thought I see you again" Ash was still confused of the whole thing as he heard Agumon

"Hm? Someone's out there talking to Kari!" as Tai sees Ash and Kari then sees familiar faces

"Huh? Kari, get away!"

"What's the matter, Tai?"

"What do you Digimon want?"

"Wait, listen to what I have to say!"

"Kari, you get over here! Those two are evil Digimon!"

"No, they're not! Gatomon has been searching for me! For me, and the eighth DigiDestined child!"

"She right Tai they're telling the truth and Wizardmon knows my father" said Ash

"Pika" said Pikachu

"Pah!"

[AGUMON shoots a PEPPER BREATH]

[the attack goes to KARI]

"Watch out!"

"Gatomon" Ash shouted

[GATOMON pushes KARI out of the way pikachu then used iron tail and gets hit by AGUMON's attack]

"Pika!"

"Pikachu" Ash shouted as he runs to him

"Kari, are you okay?" said Tai

"Oh no, Gatomon! You okay?" said Kari

"I'm fine. This is nothing compared to What I've been through. but what about pikachu he saved me " said Gatomon as Ash smiled "He's fine don't worry" said Ash as pikachu was up

"Did you see that? Gatomon saved Kari!"

"Weird thing is pikachu saved her" said Agumon

" Now that you remember, do you understand?"

"Yes! I was waiting for the DigiDestined human I belonged with! That's you, Kari!  
You're the eighth DigiDestined!"

"You were waiting just for me?"

" I've been searching forever and ever for you!"

[GATOMON hugs KARI]

"You could have just called! Guess What, Tai? Gatomon's my Digimon! Now I've got one, too!'

"Don't be silly, Kari. That makes no sense!" said Tai as Ash sweatdropped

"You are such a idiot Tai" said Ash

"Pika"

"It makes perfect sense, considering she's the eighth DigiDestined."

"That's right, and I'm her Digimon! No matter What happens, I'll always protect her.'

"Well, then why are you a part of Myotismon's army? And just who is this guy?"

"He's called WIZARDMON. He put himself in great danger to bring me this Digivice."

"But how do I know if I can trust him or not?" said Tai as Ash was looking at him not too happy "Hey he's my father's Digimon since he was my age and was watching over me ever since if Gatomon trust him so will I" said Ash

"Whoa calm down Ash" said Tai

"calm down Ash Frankly, I don't care whether you trust me or not. But I'm going to follow Gatomon as long as she needs me. Here, you take the device."

[TAI takes the DIGIVICE]

"But why give it to Tai? It belongs to Kari!"

"She can't be seen with it. If Myotismon finds out she is the eighth child and  
Gatomon is her Digimon, then he'll destroy Gatomon, and won't stop until he finds Kari. If you have the Digivice, then their secret will be safe." said Wizardmon as Ash was thinking about it he should remain in Tai's apartment just to stay hidden with the crest

"Okay, I'll take it. But you better not be double-crossing us! Alright, What's next?"

"Your sister needs her crest. The real one."

"The real one?"

"This crest is just a copy that was created to find the Digivice. Myotismon is the only one with access to the real crest. We've got to get it back!"

"she has a point Tai they should get her real crest" said Ash

" Leave everything to us!'

"Wait! Where's Myotismon's hideout? We'll Come with you, and we can help you!'

"No, it's too dangerous."

[WIZARDMON takes GATOMON, and they fly away]

"Goodbye, Gatomon!"

"Can we trust them?"

"We have to. We have no choice." tai said as Ash was thinking about Wizardmon met Gatomon wasn't seem right "He's alone again but why the only question is where is my father why he left him alone" thought Ash

[at the HIDEOUT]

"Myotismon must be keeping Kari's crest in a hideout. We have to search his room.' as a Bakemon was gaurding

Bakemon: Stop. Myotismon is feeding upon the night. No one may enter until he returns at  
dawn.

Wizardmon: Forget about him. As a matter of face... Thunder Ball.

Bakemon: Oh...I can't remember a thing. What were we talking about?

Wizardmon: We're relieving you of guard duty. Go home and get some sleep.

Bake: Oh yeah, that's right. Seeya.

Wizardmon: Hold on. Don't forget to leave us the key!

Bakemon: Huh? Oh, the key. Here.

[the BAKEMON drops the key to the other DIGIMON]

WIZARDMON: Thank you.

Bakemon: What a nice guy.

[the BAKEMON flies away]

Wizardmon: Let's go.

[inside the room...]

Gatomon: Come on, Wizardmon. Let's find the crest and cruise on out of here. This place gives me the creeps.

Wizardmon: Don't worry. We've got plenty of time before the sun comes up. Myotismon won't be back for hours. Maybe he keeps it in the coffin.

[WIZARDMON looks under the pillow]

Wizardmon: Got it.

Gatomon: Great. Now let's just get out of here.

[Bats fly in]

Myotismon: What are you doing here?

Wizardmon: Nothing.

Myotismon: If you're looking for something, maybe I can assist you.

[MYOTISMON pulls out the real CREST]

Wizardmon: Another copy.

[WIZARDMON puts his copy away]

Myotismon: Do you think I'd just leave the original lying around for thieves like you?

[MYOTISMON smashes the CREST apart]

" Hey! Ugh!"

[WIZARDMON jumps at MYOTISMON]

'Wizardmon!"

"I'm alright.'

Myotismon: Those eyes. From the first time you looked at me with those eyes, I knew you'd turn against me, and that is why I had to teach you by punishing you. I would have hurt you even more, but you became a good servant. But I promise you, I will not be so easy on you this time.

"Ugh..."

"And you think your betrayal will go unpunished, Wizardmon?"

"How could I betray you when you were on our side to begin with? since you betrayed him"

"You little fool. he made the wrong choice to begin with Grizzly Wing!"

[the bats come, and fly GATOMON and WIZARDMON outside]

"Ah! Oh! Ah!"

"We really have to stay together!"

*laugh* Those who play together, lose together."

"I'm not afraid."

"You soon will be, you pathetic little traitor!"

[More bats attack]

[WIZARDMON shoots at them]

[At the apartment...]

"Look! Up there, in the sky!"

"Wizardmon and Gatomon are in a fight!"

" Oh, no! I hope they're not being hurt!" said Gatomon

"Woah! Let's go!"

" Wait up, Tai! I want to go, too!"

"I can't risk you getting hurt. Stay here!"

"Oh..." Ash looks at Kari

"Don't worry i'll stay to keep you company" said Ash

"Pika"

[at the hideout...]

"Well, I hope you realize there's no safe place to hide during this lightning storm!"

"Hm!"

[more lightning strikes]

"Crimson Lightning! I'll do away with you first, Wizardmon!"

[MYOTISMON picks WIZARDMON up with his attack]

" Hey! Why don't you pick on someone one tenth your size?"

"There are those eyes again. But this time, not only are they filled with rebellion, But I can also see a glimmer of hope. The hope that someday, your dreams will Come true."

"Right! I believe in my dreams. And that's how I've made it this far!"

" And just What exactly have you achieved? You believe in your worthless friends. And you believe that your dreams can Come true. Dreams do not exist for the stupid!"

"If you believe in your dreams, then they can Come true! And to make my dreams  
Come true, I only have to do one thing: Defeat you!"

"What?"

"My dream is to return to my true identity. The one I had before I met you!"

"What do you mean, true identity? Could it be that...are you the eighth Digimon?  
This changes everything! Before I crush you, I'll give you the pleasure of watching me destroy your wizard friend, first. Grizzly Wing!"

"if you finish me off I want you to know that you had failed Ash have now found the legendary crest of will once he learns to use he will destroy you" Wizardmon said to myotismon "He will share the same fate as his father I shouldn't kill him when he was born"

"Hang on"

[the bats pick WIZARDMON up and drop him in the water]

" No, not that!"

Myotismon: *laugh*

"Oh, no! My friend..."

"We've Come to help you, Gatomon!"

"Tai!" shouted Gatomon

"Quick, get out of the way!"

"Nova Blast!"

"When will you DigiDestined ever learn? Crimson Lightning!"

"Greymon, DigiVolve!"

"Greymon, DigiVolve to...MetalGreymon!"

"Go get him, MetalGreymon!"

" Ah!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

[METALGREYMON starts to devolve]

"You impotent little fool! Did you really think you could beat me with those pathetic little toys of yours? *laugh*"

"Agumon!"

"Oh...I wonder What's taking them so long? Come back, Gatomon. I couldn't stand it if  
anything happened yo you! But I'm sure Tai and Agumon will take good care of you."

"Don't worry Kari she'll be fine" said Ash

"Nice try, buddy."

"If the DigiDestined are coming to defend Gatomon, they really must think she is the eighth Digimon."

"Hey! What they think is no business of yours! Go blow smoke somewhere else!"

"You will pay for your impotence!"

" Just What do you mean?"

[the bats pick up GATOMON]

*laugh* I hope you like fishing, Gatomon. Because you're going to be the perfect bait to lure out the eighth DigiDestined. Now, I don't need the crest to find that cowardly, puny human! and now your friend told me that the trainer has what I want the hunt begins"

"That's not fair, Myotismon!"

" I don't play fair."

[MYOTISMON flies away with GATOMON]

"Stop! Gatomon!"

"Tai! Help me!

" *laugh*"

 **now that Myotismon is now hunting for the eighth child and Ash for the legendary crest of will but what did Wizardmon mean about his past with Myotismon hope Ash finds out now the next crossover is coming up including the new PokemonXDigimon tri feature Ash seeing old friends again but there will be three choices of story of which three girls you want to be with Ash will it be Sora,mimi or Kari just send a review of your choice now I'll do Pokemon Attack on titan soon**

 **Review**


	14. the hunt, rescue and sincereity

**pokemonxdigimon ash's new adventure**

 **Chapter 14**

 **the hunt**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon now this chapter will be showing Myotismon has order his minions on the hunt for the crest of will then leads Ash to leave Sora's apartment for her safety and he will soon learn more trouble is coming until myotismon is preparing for his plan to find the eighth child and the legendary crest of will as long he has Gatomon what will Ash and pikachu do without Wizardmon how will he learn the secret of the legendary crest's power of will now here's chapter 14 so enjoy**

Ash have been thinking about what happen yesterday as Tai told him about myotismon took Gatomon and somehow got rid of Wizardmon "This is getting more worse than ever pikachu of what's going to happen" Ash said in his thoughts as he looks at Sora sleeping "Wizardmon is lost somewhere at the ocean pikachu and we need to go" Ash told pikachu that they must leave to find Wizardmon as he agreed with him "Pika pi" pikachu hops on his shoulder as they're heading towards the fire escape "Don't worry Sora I'll be fine" as they left

Ash and pikachu were been traveling all night searching myotismon and going to save Gatomon "still nothing it's like that myotismon was hiding somewhere else I got the directions from tai" Ash said as he looked everywhere but there was no sign of him "pika pika chu" pikachu said to Ash never give up till it's over Ash understand pikachu well as they keep on searching for myotismon but they were been watched by DemiDevimon

"better tell lord myotismon about this" as he flew off going to report myotismon about the news Ash was now in the search

"not good the trail was cold" Ash thought as he calls talonflame back to his pokeball "I guess I must try more harder " as the search continues more but Ash realise something wasn't right about this neighborhood "where is everybody?" Ash said as he notice no children no parents seems that no one wasn't here but until he ran to one big problem as a group of bakemon were been seen gathering people from their homes

"something tells me myotismon was gathering children to see who's the eight child" Ash said hiding in the building "but one thing is how would I get through those creeps without being seen" Ash and pikachu learn they're not alone as they see Biyomon "Ash Sora was wondering where you are?" Biyomon said flying to him and pikachu "Let's just say I was on the hunt for myotismon but not as easy to find" Ash told her then saw Mrs. Takenouchi was with her

"don't worry Ash she knows"

"Are you going to help my daughter too" Ash heard her say help means something happen to Sora

"Where's sora" Ash asked Biyomon

"Bakemon took her along with everyone" Biyomon told him that Tai and their friends parents "Myotismon means serious now he has Gatomon we won't let them get Kari because she's the eight child " Ash had a plan in order to get Sora and save the citizens Ash must master digivolve "Biyomon I have a idea but you and mrs. Takenouchi must go on ahead while I'm ready" Ash told her as Biyomon have to agreed

"ok Ash but be careful"

"i'm always careful Biyomon" as Ash watch them leaving then looks at pikachu "Ready pal" Ash said as pikachu nodded "Pika pi" pikachu shout as Ash brings out his master digivice "Let's do this" as he activates it and starting to glow Ash master digivolve to Voltachu" voltachu was ready to charge for bakemon as they saw him "It's the Digimaster he's heading right for us " said Bakemon #1 as the rest sees him "Let's take him out" as the group of bakemon are charging to battle "Ash's plan worked" Biyomon said seeing them fighting

"let's go Sora is this way" Biyomon as she's flying to the north

"What about"

"Don't worry about Ash he does this all of time but the bakemon are new to him and pikachu" as they went to fight Sora Voltachu is fighting the bakemon as he can "Volt kick" Voltachu kicks them as some were spreading like a swarm of bees "There's no end to those guys" Voltachu said as a digimon with a scythe appeared to be leading them "I'm impressed of your skills my friend" the digimon was talking to him

"who are you may I ask" voltachu said

"I'm phantomon you don't want to be near me or my frightening little friends when I started to swing my shadow scythe and i'm a servant to myotismon is now here to eliminate you and claim the crest of will" Phantomon said to Voltachu that he's going to eliminate him means going to kill him "I won't let you do that walking reaper I never give up the crest if I give it up it's all over for the worlds I ain't going to let that happen especially that you will never find the eighth child Myotismon have failed" Voltachu said

"no he will not he have shown us the future he saw it two worlds have bow down to his knees no light, no more harmony, no more Love, no more hope and most of all no more... no more will means no more Digimaster means you" Phantomon told his speech as voltachu don't believe that "He's wrong phantomon there is light in us, there will be harmony, in our hearts love is strong, where there's no chance there is hope then our spirits will have strongest will his vision is wrong " Voltachu said to him

"I had enough of this shadow scythe" phantomon was charging for voltachu as he dodge he saw how strong his scythe was when he cuts through that wall "Man that's one sharp scythe" voltachu thought as he keeps dodging him but the worse was the bakemon keep on coming at the other side sora and mimi were leading the citizens out of here as they saw voltachu fighting the bakemon

"Ashy hang on" mimi shout

"everyone together" Sora said as she has a stereo

"Bakemon lose your power" the citizens shouted as the bakemon were losing their power "So you don't like that ha volt punch" he punched them by saving the family that were cornered by them "go get out of here before they get up" voltachu told the family to get out of here as there was a boy who looked at him with a smile "Thanks you're the best" as the boy left but more trouble ended up as a other digimon appeared

"another one" the one had appeared was darktyrannomon he was a nice digimon once in the digital world ever since the computer virus have taken over him "great I have to fight two problems" Voltachu said as he's going to fight him but when mimi's father was going to be harmed Voltachu saved him "are you going to keep me prisoner" he said to voltachu "It's ok i'm a friend of your daughters just leave the fight to me" voltachu manage to get whatever families and citizens out of here as darktyrannomon was ready to strike

"voltachu" mimi said as palmon is here to help

Palmon digivolve to togemon! " Togemon have came in time

"back to the stone age with you" she punched him

"thanks togemon" voltachu said as he looks at Mimi "Mimi take that direction and get your family out of here" voltachu told her which got Mimi worried about him "Ash no what if you won't come back just like before in the digital world" Mimi said in tears "Mimi it's ok I'll be fine as long as I take care those knock offs I'll meet up with you and the others later " voltachu said to her as she understands him "make sure you come back be careful

"I'm always careful" voltachu said as he went back to battle voltachu saw how darktyrannomon was breathing fire at togemon as he came "electtro ball!" as he fires and hits him "no one hurts my friend" voltachu said as he helps togemon up "Voltachu look out " too late as darktyrannomon grabs him knocks him to the ground as he breaths fire at him "Voltachu it's no use save yourself" mimi said

"I go this mimi just get your family out of here" voltachu punches him

"oh, this is the end it's over myotismon will rule the world his is terrible now my family are going to suffer and Ash is going to get himself killed and so are my friends there's got to be something I can do" as her tear comes down her crest was glowing so was togemon "togemon digivolve to" as togemon blooms a flower as seeds were flying then a light shown a flower revealed a beautiful digimon "Lillymon" voltachu saw Lillymon

"whoa so beautiful" Pikachu speaks to Ash in telepathic

"Flower cannon!" Lillymon fires her flower cannon at darktyrannomon "Lillymon voltachu you two can win this" mimi said as this is her and her family's chance to escape from the battle "voltachu let's tame that dinosaur" said Lillymon as voltachu agreed "right volt kick" he kicked him as he looks at Lillymon "ok now Lillymon" shouted voltachu as Lillymon was ready as she used flower wrath around him and he turns nice

"wow awesome" voltachu said as soon the fight was over he heard phantomon destroyed the stereo "Sora" as Voltachu was heading to direction and saw Sora, her mother and Birdramon cornered by he bakemon "volt blast" as he used volt blast a he bakemon "Ash" said Sora was happy to see him but when phantomon shows up "you are starting to bug me Digimaster I think it's about time I get rid of you once and for all" phantomon said to Voltachu as he looks at Sora

"sora take your mother and get out of here" voltachu said

"but what about you Ash I don't wan o leave you" Sora said who was now worried

"sora no need to worry I'll be fine" Voltachu was preparing to fight phantomon "Birdramon get out of here" voltachu shouted as he was still fighting the bakemon left and right Birdramon had no choice as she takes Sora and her mother to safety as Sora looks at the battle "Ash hope you made it it was you i'm worried the most" Sora thought as sh was watching voltachu was still buying them time to escaped when phantomon was waving his scythe "shadow scythe" when phantomon was charging "Volt punch!" he too is charging for phantomon as they ready to clash Birdramon sees them preparing for the clash you better hold on tight you two because it's gonna be a big explosion coming " Birdramon said to them as she was going to fly as quick as possible not to get caught by the explosion

"ASH!" screamed Sora as the explosion collided then turns white "Ash please be okay " Sora's voice was echoed to the whiteness hoping if Voltachu is okay or did he met his end from the clash by phantomon at the other side Mimi saw the explosion too "Ash please be ok what if he never make if anything happens to Ashy I won't forgive myself" Mimi said in her thoughts worried but she needs to get what's remain of the citizens and her family out of here before myotismon finds out at the group the same boy Ash saved looks the spot "thank you for saving my family when I grow up I want to be like you helping others" he said in his thoughts as he left

 **that is it chapter 14 of pokemonxdigimon Ash's new adventure who had won through that explosion was it voltachu or phantomon would myotismon learn Tai's sister was the eighth child we'll see what happens and you get to see Davis's appearance as a kid will remember voltachu for saving him and his family bet you enjoy it and also I have plans for pokemon and Kill la kill crossover and it's going to be a first time of AshXRyuko if you want to do the crossover send your reviews and pm and enjoy**


End file.
